El Rey León 1-5
by MiXMistery
Summary: El Rey León 1.5 - Antes de los acontecimientos del Rey León II hubo sucesos que hasta ahora no han sido revelados. Sigue la historia de Kopa, el Príncipe de la Roca del Clan, a quien le aguarda un destino que le conducirá a superar pruebas difíciles.
1. Prologo

**Este es un Fanfic del Rey León, algunos de los personajes son propiedad de Disney.**

El Rey León 1.5

Prólogo:

Esta es la historia de Kopa, el hijo de Simba, quien desde su nacimiento quedó escrito que él sería el héroe que traería el equilibrio al Ciclo de la vida.

Pero antes de todo eso, hay un principio. Todo empezó con la caída del Rey Scar, quien acabó confesando ser el asesino de su hermano y rey Mufasa, tras una épica batalla contra el legitimo heredero al trono, Simba, Scar cayó y murió asesinado por sus "socios", las hienas, quienes escucharon las malas palabras que dijo Scar sobre ellas, sabiendo de este modo que Scar solo actuaba en su conveniencia.

Después de estos acontecimientos, Simba se convirtió en el nuevo Rey, y en poco tiempo las plantas, los arboles y los dominios del clan recuperaron su antiguo resplandor, poco a poco las manadas fueron regresando a los dominios del clan, justo a tiempo para la presentación del nuevo heredero al trono. Era un pequeño cachorro con piel dorada, ojos marrón rojizo y con algo de pelo, aunque poco, normal, era un recién nacido.

Nala: Mira Simba, es precioso, como deberíamos llamarle?

Simba pensó por unos segundos hasta que habló.

Simba: Kopa, su nombre será Kopa. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Nala: Que bonito Simba, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, por fin estamos todos juntos, y con Kopa, estoy segura de que traerá mucha felicidad a todo el reino.

Simba: Yo también, aunque, me hubiera gustado que conociera a su abuelo.

De pronto Simba se puso cabizbajo, aun extrañaba a su padre, el Gran león que le enseño, en poco tiempo, todo lo que tenía que saber, tanto para ser rey como para ser un buen león, era su modelo a seguir, lo que más quería era hacer las cosas tan bien como él, a pesar de ser rey, Simba aun no se siente del todo seguro de sí mismo.

En ese momento, Sarabi entró para felicitar a Simba y a Nala por su reciente paternidad.

Sarabi: Felicidades chicos, oooh que precioso, Simba, no puedo evitar ver a ese pequeñín y sentirme como el día en que viniste al mundo, parece que fue ayer cuando todos nos reunimos

Para tu presentación. A Sarabi se le cayó una lágrima de solo recordarlo.

Simba: Oh mama, no te ponga así, yo siempre estaré agradecido por que seas mi madre y me hayas dado tanto amor, tanto si es al principio como ahora, me alegro de que sigas a mi lado,

Ojala pueda ser tan buen rey como lo fue mi padre.

Sarabi: Sabes, con verte me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, pero recuerda Simba, tu eres tu, y Mufasa es Mufasa, no puedes ser el, tienes que ser tu mismo.

Simba: Ya lo sé, es que, no sé, todo ha sido muy rápido, no hace mucho accedí al trono, además no me eh preparado muy bien que digamos, eh pasado mucho tiempo perdido y...

Nala: Simba ...

Sarabi: Hijo, te contaré algo que una vez Mufasa me dijo antes de ser nombrado Rey.

_**Flashback:**_

_Muchos animales empezaba a conjurarse cerca de la roca del clan, mientras que el nuevo rey se preparaba para su proclamación dentro de la roca del clan._

_Sarabi: Vaya Mufasa, me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo, y pensar que dentro de poco serás Rey, no te preocupa la gran responsabilidad que tendrás a partir de ahora?_

_Mufasa: Lo sé Sarabi, estoy muy contento de que mi padre confiara en mi para esta tarea, y se, que es una gran responsabilidad, pero no me lo tomo así, yo más bien me lo tomo como un reto._

_Dijo Mufasa Con mucha tranquilidad._

_Sarabi: Un reto? Se sorprendió Sarabi._

_Mufasa: Así es, si algo eh aprendido de los reyes del pasado, es que nadie nace sabiendo ser rey, pues ser rey, es algo que se aprende con el tiempo, con cada paso y cada decisión que tomes, pues así es como un rey aprende a entender su labor. Ahora estoy empezando, lo único que puedo hacer es cumplir con mi labor lo mejor que pueda, hasta que mis días acaben._

_Sarabi: Wow... ajajajaja, Mufasa tu siempre sabes dar discursos convincentes, te conozco de siempre, pero la verdad, aun me sigues sorprendiendo._

_Mufasa: Si? jeje, bueno, espero poder seguir siendo igual de sorprendente de cara al futuro. Dijo Mufasa en tono divertido._

_Sarabi: Si... Estoy segura._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Simba: Nadie nace sabiendo ser rey...es algo que se aprende con el tiempo...jeje, definitivamente mi padre es increíble, gracias mamá.

Sarabi: De nada, bueno, tengo que ir con las demás, os esperamos. Sarabi se fue al exterior.

Nala: Lo ves Simba, todos creemos en ti, así que deja de preocuparte y acepta el reto.

Simba: claro, como que no tengo otra opción no? Dijo Simba un poco sarcástico pero riendo.

En ese momento aparecieron Timón y Pumba.

Timón: Hola Simba mi peludo colega, como te va?

Simba: Timón! Pumba! Me alegro mucho de que estéis aquí!

Timón se fue con Pumba hace unas semanas para que Ma, tío Max y el resto de suricatos se trasladaran al manantial donde El Trió antes vivía, pues era el lugar perfecto para vivir, a cambio los Suricatos pasaron a tratar a Timón como un héroe de leyenda, incluso le esculpieron una estatua en su honor.

Pumba: Nosotros también nos alegramos de veros de nuevo chicos, hey por cierto, quien es ese pequeñín?

Nala: Timón, Pumba, os quiero presentar a Kopa, nuestro bebé.

Entonces Timón y Pumba gritaron en unísono: QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Simba y Nala se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

Timón: No lo puedo creer, en serio, nuestro Simba, ya es papá? hay ma, Pumba sabes lo que eso significa?

Pumba: Pues… que será el futuro Rey?

Timón: Pss bueno eso es técnico muchacho, yo está hablando de que podremos enseñarle todo lo sabemos, como eructar, comer bichos, tirarse un clavado en el estanque y...

Nina: NOOOOOO! Ni tan siquiera lo pienses Timón! Kopa tiene que criarse como un león normal, bastante tengo ya con saber que mi Simba es un insectívoro!

Simba: Pe...Pero no tiene nada de malo, si tan solo le dejaras probar...

Nina: No Simba, el comerá carne, como todo león, y no se hablé más!

Simba agachó la cabeza, sabe que no puede decirle nada a Nala cuando está enfadada.

Pumba: Esta bien, pero al menos podremos jugar con el no? es decir, si no tiene nada de malo...

Nala: Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que seréis buenos amigos con él.

Timón: Genial, y después lo celebraremos con una batalla de caracoles!

Nala: TIMÓN!

Y los 4 se empezaron a reír, mientras que el pequeño Kopa observaba con curiosidad la escena. En ese momento, llegó Rafiki.

Simba: Hey Rafiki, me alegro de que ya hayas venido, supongo que es el momento no?

Rafiki: Por supuesto, las manadas ya que han conjurado, su padre está listo para darle la real bendición.

En ese momento, y como manda la tradición, Rafiki cogió uno de los cocos de su bastón, lo partió por la mitad y con el jugo marcó la frente del pequeño príncipe, así como en su momento

Hiso con Simba.

Cogió a Kopa y los acurrucó en sus brazos.

Rafiki: Llegó la hora.

Simba y Nala salieron y se pararon cerca de la punta de la gran roca, acompañados por Timón y Pumba, quienes serían honorables testigos del gran momento.

En ese instante, Rafiki apareció por detrás de los reyes para acercarse al punto más alto de la roca, y alzar al pequeño Kopa a lo más alto.

El Cielo se iluminó con una gran luz dorada, donde estaba el mismísimo Mufasa, quien le daría la bendición al pequeño Kopa.

Todos las manadas empezaron a arrodillarse ante su futuro Rey, Ningún animal en excepción, bueno, si, uno en concreto, esa era una leona que estaba al

Otro lado de la roca del clan, era Zira, quien estaba acompañada por su hijo Nuka, teniendo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, Vitani.

Zira: Como lo detesto! Ese miserable, ese miserable de Simba mató a Scar, y no solo se queda con el trono sino que además se atreve a nombrar príncipe a esa...a esa bola de pelo. Dijo Zira con rabia, y algo asqueada.

Nuka: Pero mamá, porque estas tan molesta, solo es un cachorro, el no te a hecho nada. Se puso Nuka a la defensiva.

Zira: Calla Nuka! Todo lo que tiene que ver con Simba es igual de repugnante como el propio Simba, pero esto no se quedará así, no siempre podrá ser el Rey, eso lo sé.

Entonces empezó a reír de forma Malévola.

Parece que la vida del pequeño Kopa está destinada a pasar por pruebas muy difíciles, pero solo el tiempo dirá si es capaz de superarlas.


	2. Cap 1 - El Primer día en el campo

Capitulo 1: El Primer día en el campo.

Pasaron 4 meses desde la presentación de Kopa, el pequeño príncipe estaba impaciente porque saliera el sol, sabía que hoy sería su primer día de aprendizaje, y eso solo significaba una cosa,

Por fin iba a salir fuera de la roca del clan, eso sí, acompañado por su padre, a quien se fue a despertar.

Kopa: Papaaaaaaaa, Papaaaaaaa, vamos papa despierta ya es hora!

Simba: eeem espera por favor, solo un poco más...

Kopa: Papaaaaa venga que es para hoy!

Entonces Kopa trato de tirar de él pero al final fue Kopa quien salió volando. Estaba claro que no iba a rendirse, no pararía hasta que Simba se despertara, entonces Nala le habló a Simba.

Nala: Simba ya mejor llévatelo, si sigue así despertará a toda la manada...Le dijo aun media adormitada.

Simba soltó un gran bostezo y dijo: Está bien, está bien, supongo que no me queda otra, bueno pequeño, es hora de ir.

Kopa: Siiiiiiiiiii! Dijo el príncipe sonriente.

Nala: Jaja, de tal palo tal astilla. Dijo Nala en sus pensamientos.

Simba y Kopa salieron al exterior, y juntos se sentaron arriba de la gran roca del rey, a Simba le trajo muchos recuerdos de aquella vez que tuvo su primer día con su padre, esta vez le tocaba a el

explicarle a sus sucesor los conceptos básicos que debe saber un rey, y recordando la charla que tuvo con su madre, Simba estaba seguro de sí mismo, y con calma y una gran sonrisa empezó a explicarle a su hijo.

Simba: Mira Kopa, toda la tierra que baña la luz, es nuestro reino.

Kopa: Wow...

Simba: El tiempo que dura el reinado de un rey, haciende y desciende como el mismo sol, algún día Kopa, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado, y ascenderá siendo tu el nuevo rey. Dijo Simba, tratando de ocultar un poco su tristeza,

Para él, su padre se fue demasiado pronto.

Kopa: Entonces, quieres decir que todo esto, será mío?

Simba: Exactamente.

Kopa: Todo lo que baña la luz...

Entonces el príncipe se puso un poco pensativo.

Kopa: Pero padre, cuando eso ocurra, tu estarás ahí, cierto?

Simba se puso algo tenso, ahora que lo pensaba, que sería de él, vivirá lo suficiente como para ver a sus nietos, o tal vez sufra un destino similar al de su padre. El no lo sabía a ciencia cierto, respiró hondo y con calma le dijo a su hijo.

Simba: Kopa, como comprenderás no siempre se tiene lo que quiere, se supone que uno asciende a rey cuando el posterior deja de existir en este mundo.

Kopa se empezó a preocupar.

Kopa: En...entonces prefiero no ser rey. Dijo Kopa cabizbajo. Yo te quiero padre, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

Simba no pudo aguantarlo, una lágrima se le salió y le dijo a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Simba: No te preocupes hijo, yo siempre estaré contigo, incluso cuando seas rey, y sabes porque?

Kopa: Porque padre?

Simba: Porque estaré ahí arriba, mira te explicaré lo que una vez me contó mi padre. Cuando anochece, aparecen las estrellas, cada una de estas representan a un rey del pasado, que sigue ahí, velando por nosotros, algún día, cuando ya no este aquí, estaré ahí, con tu abuelo,

Y juntos, seguiremos velando por ti, seguiremos contigo. Dijo Simba poco a poco sintiéndose mejor.

Kopa: De verdad, mi abuelo esta, ahí arriba?

Simba: Desde luego, todos los reyes van ahí cuando les llega la hora, y cuando me pase a mí, yo estaré ahí, pues ahí, somos eternos.

Kopa: Wow...Crees que algún día pueda ver al abuelo, me gustaría conocerlo.

Simba: Bueno, tal vez si pruebas de sentarte bajo el cielo estrellado tengas la posibilidad de hablar con él, estoy seguro de que así será.

Kopa: Gracias padre, ya estoy más tranquilo.

Entonces a Kopa le llamó la atención cierto lugar que a Simba le resulta familiar.

Kopa: Padre, que es ese lugar oscuro de allá?

Simba: Esas tierras están mas allá de nuestros dominios Kopa, nunca debes ir allí, pues es muy peligroso.

Kopa: Oh...pero pensé que un rey podría ir donde quisiera.

Simba no pudo evitar reírse, su hijo era un buen cachorro pero también heredó esa curiosidad que tanto le caracterizaba cuando era pequeño.

Simba: Jeje, Kopa, ser rey es mucho más que salirte siempre con la tuya.

Kopa: En serio?

Simba: Si, venga vamos, iremos por las praderas.

Simba y Kopa iban bajando cuando de repente una pequeña leona se abalanzo sobre Kopa tirándolo al suelo.

Kopa: Hey, ya te vale Vitani.

Vitani: Hola Kopa, me alegro mucho de que por fin te dejen salir al campo, es muy divertido!

Era Vitani, la Hija de Zira y hermana menor de Nuka, podría decirse que era única físicamente, ya que pocas veces se veía a una cachorrita con un mechón de pelo.

Ella y Kopa eran grandes amigos, pero hasta ahora la única que había salido al campo era Vitani.

Simba: Se que queréis jugar niños, pero primero Kopa, debes seguir con la lección de hoy, ya tendréis tiempo de jugar después, de acuerdo?

Kopa y Vitani dijeron al la vez: Joooooooo...

Kopa: Lo siento Vitani, jugaremos en otro momento.

Vitani: Esta bien, es solo que es la primera vez que te veo fuera de la roca, para mi es algo increíble.

Kopa: Hey, no tiene nada de malo, ya salí, no?

Vitani: Esta bien mi príncipe, hasta luego. Dijo en tono burlón y se fue por otro lado.

Kopa: uuuuuuuuufff ella es imposible, bueno padre, podemos seguir.

Simba estaba riendo aun de la escena.

Kopa: Papa!

Dijo el príncipe haciendo un puchero.

Simba: jeje lo siento, pero me alegro de que los dos os llevéis muy bien. Bueno, sigamos.

Caminando por las praderas, Simba le explicaba a Kopa en qué consistía el Ciclo de la Vida.

Simba: Todo cuanto ves se mantiene en un delicado equilibrio, como rey debes entender ese equilibrio y respetar a todas las criaturas, desde la pequeña hormiga hasta el veloz antílope.

Kopa: Pero...no comemos antílopes?

Simba: Si Kopa, permíteme explicártelo, al morir, nuestros cuerpos alimentan la hierba, y los antílopes se comen la hierba, y así, todos estamos conectados en el gran ciclo de la vida.

Kopa: Wow, entonces, técnicamente nosotros también somos comidos, cierto?

Simba por poco se cae al oír eso, al parecer, su hijo preguntaba demasiado.

Simba: Bueno, en eso tienes razón, aunque debes sentirte agradecido, es mejor que te coman y no puedas sentir nada a ser comido estando vivo, no crees?

Kopa: mmm, supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces Zazú llegó con su habitual informe del día.

Simba: Hola Zazú, alguna novedad?

Zazú: Negativo señor, hoy todo está en perfecto orden.

Simba no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre unas viejas conocidas, las hienas.

Simba: Sabes algo de las hienas? Dijo en tono serio.

Zazú: Pues, ahora que lo menciona, no, no he contemplado actividad de hienas desde que accedió al trono mi señor.

Simba: hmph, que raro, tendrá que ver con él?

Kopa: Con quien padre?

Simba: ah? Jeje no, con nadie Kopa, es solo que se me hace curioso que ya no vea hienas tratando de entrar al reino, recuerdo que tu abuelo solía estar ahí para darles su merecido.

Zazú: Ya veo, le gustaría ir a espantar hienas, cierto señor?

Simba: Bueno si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me dijo que al ser rey iba a hacer eso, aunque supongo que así es mejor, si las manadas están tranquilas y sin problemas, entonces yo también.

Kopa: Oye papa, crees que algún día yo también pueda pelear contra las hienas?

Simba se sorprendió, su hijo también quería ser valiente y pelear contra los malos, bueno, es un habito que evidentemente a heredado del propio Simba.

Simba: Claro, cuando seas rey tu cometido también será el de proteger al reino de toda amenaza, pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante, ahora, sigamos.

Estuvieron platicando durante varias horas hasta que el sol ya se estaba poniendo, En eso Simba aprovechó para mirar las estrellas con su hijo.

Kopa: Wow, cuantas estrellas, quiere decir que ha habido muchos reyes, cierto padre?

Simba: jajá si es verdad, puede que tengas razón.

Kopa: Crees que mi abuelo nos esté observando ahora?

Simba: De eso no cabe la menor duda, es más, el mismo vino a darte la bendición real cuando naciste.

Kopa: De verdad?

Simba: Así es hijo, y cuando yo no esté ya en este mundo, siempre podrás encontrarme ahí arriba.

Kopa: Vaaaaya. Hey padre?

Simba: Si?

Kopa: Somos amigos, verdad?

Simba: Jeje, por supuesto que si hijo.

Kopa: Pero será ahora, o por siempre?

Simba: Para siempre y por siempre.

Kopa: Gracias, ahora ya sé que no tengo de temer al futuro.

Simba: Claro que si, y recuerda, si alguna vez olvidas quien eres o no estás seguro de ti mismo, siempre puedes venir a hablar con los grandes reyes, ellos estarán para guiarte, y yo también.


	3. Cap 2 - El Cementerio de Elefantes

Capitulo 2: El Cementerio de Elefantes.

A la mañana siguiente Kopa fue el primero en volver a levantarse.

Kopa: Vaya, sigo sin entender cómo es posible que duerman tanto, va, me voy afuera.

Kopa salió del interior de la cueva y subió arriba de la roca del Clan, le gustaba el sitio, desde ahí se podía ver todo el reino, y por supuesto, el bello amanecer.

De repente Kopa empezó a escuchar unas voces, que sonaban en su cabeza.

_¿?: Asesino…_

_¿?: Eh..Eh Simba, Simba, ten piedad, te lo ruego._

_Simba: No mereces vivir…_

_¿?: Pero Simba, soy…parte…de la familia… las hienas son el verdadero enemigo, la culpa es de ellas, fue idea suya._

_Simba: Porque eh de creerte, todo cuanto has dicho a sido mentira!_

_¿?: Que vas a hacer? No irás a matar a tu propio tío?_

_Simba: No Scar, yo no soy como tú._

Kopa: Pe…Pero que…

A Kopa le pareció escuchar la voz de su padre, amenazando a otro león, un tal Scar.

Kopa: Quien…es Scar? Y porque eh escuchado eso?

¿?: Escuchado el que?

Kopa se volteó medio asustado, pero se calmó al ver que era su mejor amiga, Vitani.

Kopa: Esto, nada, nada, que tal la mañana?

Vitani: Pss como siempre, nada en especial, que hay de ti, se ve que eres muy enérgico, has logrado levantarte antes que yo.

Kopa: Jeje, pues claro que si, ser yo consiste en eso, levantarse bien temprano para aprovechar al máximo el día.

Vitani: A si? Y que piensas hacer hoy?

Kopa se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y respondió.

Kopa: Bueno, mi padre ya acabó de explicarme los conceptos básicos de cómo ser rey, aunque no dejará de repetírmelo durante las siguientes semanas, de momento estoy libre, así que eh pensado en salir a jugar, ya que ayer no pudimos.

Vitani: Genial, y a donde vamos?

Kopa: pues qué tal si empezamos por el estanque, de paso me muestras lo que hayas descubierto en tus primero días, ya que yo no eh salido tanto como tú.

Vitani: Esta bien, pues vamos.

Los dos cachorros bajaron y se disponían a salir cuando Nala salió de la roca.

Nala: Kopa, Vitani, a donde vais?

Kopa: Pues pensamos que como es mi primer día libre, podríamos ir al estanque a jugar.

Nala se quedó pensativa unos segundos, recordó que Simba usó la escusa del manantial para escaquearse eh ir a investigar al cementerio de elefantes, donde se encontraron con las hienas, eso de ir al estanque tambien tenía su punto.

Nala: y como se que no vais a otro lado eh?

Vitani: No se dé que habla alteza, solo vamos a estar cerca de aquí, no pensamos ir más lejos, Kopa no está acostumbrado.

Nala lo pensó bien, Vitani lo explicó de manera muy convincente, de modo que decidió dejarles ir, pero antes…

Nala: De acuerdo, podéis ir, pero antes, Kopa, ya sabes que te toca cierto?

Kopa: Oh no, tiene que ser ahora?

Nala: Sip, así que ven aquí pequeño.

Nala agarró a Kopa y empezó a "bañarle", dejando al pequeño príncipe reluciente, Vitani no podía parar de reír, aunque tenía suerte de haberse bañado esta mañana.

Kopa: Fuuuuuuu! Quieres parar ya, no tiene gracia!

Vitani: Jajaja no es por el baño, es por los pucheros que haces, te ves tan mono, jajajaja.

Kopa: Ja…ja, muy divertido, bueno, nos podemos ir ya, cierto? Preguntó a su madre.

Nala: jeje, está bien, divertíos.

Los Cachorros salieron de la gran roca del rey y se fueron al estanque, allí se acercaron a beber cuando…

¿?: Fuera! Fuera de que aquí pajarracos!

¿?: EAEAEAEAAAAA! FUERA! EAEAEAAAA!

Eran un Suricato y un Jabalí Verrugoso espantando pájaros.

Kopa: Timón? Pumba?

Timón: Hombre, el pequeño príncipe, que te trae por aquí Amigo?

Kopa: Pues estaba con Vitani en el estanque, que hacéis?

Timón: Pues íbamos a comer muchacho, pero estos condenados pajarracos no nos dejan probar un bocado, me están volviendo loco!

Pumba: Ay! Timón… ya no puedo más…Necesito…aaaaaaag…Necesito…Bichos!

Vitani: Bichos?

Kopa: Si, ellos son insectívoros, que asco no?

Vitani: Y que lo digas. Dijo Vitani con asco.

Timón: Así que os da asco eh? Os recuerdo que existe un león que si le gustan los bichos.

Vitani: A si? Qué clase de león sería tan loco de comerse…eso?

Pumba: Pues…Simba. Dijo el jabalí aun respirando después del esfuerzo.

Kopa: QUE?! Mi…Mi padre come insectos?

Timón: Pues si muchacho, a sido así desde que era un cachorro, porque crees que no come carne como los demás?

Kopa: Oh, pues, tiene mucho sentido, a decir verdad hasta ahora no eh visto a mi padre comerse a una cebra o un antílope…

Vitani: Es cierto, cuando nos reunimos para comer él se va a otro lado, ya veo porque, aun así, que asco!

Timón: Oye, ya que estáis aquí, nos podríais hacer un favorcito?

Kopa: Vale, que quieres que hagamos?

Timón: Pues que vayáis ahí y echéis a esos pajarracos antes de que se acaben las existencias, como sois leones, de seguro os tendrán miedo.

Kopa: Suena divertido, que dices Vitani?

Vitani: Claro, nunca me caso de espantar pajarracos, a ver quien espanta a mas!

Los Cachorros se echaron al ataque, entre que saltaban, corrían y rugían, aunque poco ya que son pequeños, lograron espantar a todos los pájaros.

Kopa: Ya esta Timón!

Timón: Yiajuuuu! Gracias coleguitas, no habéis hecho un gran favor.

Vitani: Claro, para nosotros siempre es un placer ayudar a los insectívoros a atiborrarse de insectos…puaj que repugnante.

Pumba: Créeme, si los probaras de seguro que les coges el gusto.

Vitani: Ni hablar, no estoy tan loca como para comerme eso.

Timón: A si? Qué me dices tú muchacho, quieres probar?

Kopa se lo pensó durante un minuto hasta que respondió.

Kopa: Bueno, si existe un rey que es capaz de hacerlo, porque yo no?

Vitani: QUEEEEEEEE? Kopa, no pensarás en serio en comerte eso!?

Kopa: Pero mi padre le cogió el gusto, al menos quiero saber por qué.

Entonces Kopa cogió un caracol.

Kopa: Esta bien Timón, que debo hacer?

Timón: Pues eso mismo, lo coges y antes de comértelo dices, Hakuna Matata!

Kopa: Que?

Pumba: Hakuna Matata! Ningún Problema! A eso se refiere Timón.

Kopa: Glups! Está Bien, allá voy…

Vitani: Esto…no quiero verlo…

Vitani se tapó los ojos.

Kopa: Ha...Hakuna Matata!

Kopa se comió al caracol, absorbiéndolo. Al Principio sintió un poco de asco, pero después…

Kopa: Es Viscoso…PERO SABROSO!

Vitani: Ay no, no me digas que te a gustado…

Kopa: Estas de broma? Esto es Genial! Deberías probarlo.

Kopa le entregó un gusano a Vitani, pero…

Vitani: KOPA! O APARTAS ESE INSECTO DE MI VISTA O TE HAGO PICADILLO!

Kopa se espantó, era la primera vez que veía a Vitani enfadada, así que opto por usar la vía rápida, comerse al gusano. Vitani se quedó asqueada de nuevo.

Kopa: Esta bien, no hay que ponerse así, chicos, gracias por hacerme probar los bichos, pero por favor, no se lo digan a mi madre, pues se pondrá histérica.

Timón: Claro, como no, a las leonas siempre le dan asco los bichos, que poco saben aprovecharlos.

Vitani: No es que no sepamos aprovecharlos, es sencillamente que no queremos ni verlos, ni tocarlos, y mucho menos comernos a esos insectos!

Pumba: Amigo, me parece que tu chica tiene muy mal genio.

Kopa: Mi qué?

Timón: Pues eso mismo muchacho, por algo estáis juntos no?

Vitani: Esperad, creéis que Kopa…y yo…somos novios o algo así?

Pumba: Pues…

Timón: Bueno bueno bueno, yo más bien diría tortolitos, que no os habéis dado cuenta, pero ya veréis que con el tiempo seréis más cercanos, a todos nos pasa eso, vámonos Pumba, quiero encontrar hormigas.

Pumba: Claro, hasta luego, tortolitos jeje.

Y los dos se fueron corriendo.

Vitani: Que demonios tienen esos dos? se habrán vuelto majaretas de tanto comer insectos?

Kopa aun no había acabado de procesar lo que había escuchado antes, en realidad, quería a Vitani, de ese modo?

Vitani: Kopa…KOPA!

Kopa: Eh?! Que… que pasa?

Vitani: Oye estas bien? Jaja de seguro ese caracol te a sentado mal, mira que te lo advertí.

Kopa: Hmph! No digas tonterías, no es el caracol, es que… nada, da igual, tal vez tengas razón, bueno, nos vamos.

Vitani: está bien.

En ese momento llega Nuka, el hermano mayor de Vitani.

Nuka: Hola Príncipe y hermanita, que os traéis entre manos eh?

Vitani: Solo vamos a ir al cementerio de elefantes, recuerdas que fuimos el otro día?

Kopa: Que?!

Nuka: Como, nunca has escuchado hablar de ese lugar?

Kopa: Pues claro que si, mi padre dice que no debo ir ahí por nada del mundo.

Vitani: Vamos Kopa, solo será un paseo rápido, además, ya no hay hienas ahí, así que no nos pasará nada.

Kopa: En serio? Bueno…está bien, pe…pero que sea rápido.

Nuka: En ese caso os acompaño, ya solo me falta que me riñan por no vigilaros.

Vitani: Ven si quieres, pero como si fuera necesario tenerte de guardaespaldas.

Así, los 3 cachorros se fueron al siniestro lugar. Estaba desértico, oscuro, lleno de polvo, con cadáveres y huesos de elefantes y otras criaturas por todos lados, Kopa empezaba a aterrarse.

Kopa: E…está bien…Ahora que hacemos?

Nuka: Pues, entramos en la cueva oscura llena de escapes de vapor?

Kopa: Que? Cueva Oscura? Escapes de Vapor? Que sitio es esteeeeeeeeee?!

Vitani: Ya cálmate Kopa, como ya te dije no corremos ningún peligro, las hienas no están aquí ya, ahora entremos.

Los tres entraron en la cueva y quedaron impresionados con lo que encontraron, el sitio era enorme, y si, también llamo la atención los escapes de vapor.

Nuka: A que es alucinante, con lo caliente y rápido que va el vapor se puede hacer fuego.

Kopa: De verdad? Wow eso tengo que verlo!

De repente, Kopa volvió a escuchar voces…

_¿?: Que íbamos a hacer? Matar a Mufasa?_

_Scar: Precisamente…_

Kopa: _EH?!_

_Scar: Preparaos!_

_¿?: Ya estamos preparados! Jeje estaremos preparados! Jeje para qué?_

_Scar: Para la muerte del rey!_

_¿?: Esta enfermo?_

_Scar: No idiota! Le mataremos y a Simba también…_

_¿?: Excelente idea, quien necesita rey?_

_¿Varios?: No Rey! No Rey!_

_Scar: Idiotas! Si habrá un Rey!_

_¿?: Eh has dicho…_

_Scar: Yo seré el Rey, apoyadme! Y JAMÁS VOLVEREIS A PASAR HAMBRE!_

_¿?: Si! Larga vida al rey!_

_¿Varios?: Larga vida al rey! Larga vida al rey!_

Kopa: Que?! Otra vez?!

Vitani: Que sucede Kopa?

Kopa (Pensamientos): _Scar planeaba matar a mi abuelo, y a mi padre?!_

Nuka: Kopa! Hey, baja de las nubes, tío!

Kopa: Eh?! Ah sí, lo siento, es que, es muy raro…

Vitani: El que?

Kopa: Alguna vez os a pasado que habéis escuchado voces, pero que no sois capaces de ver o sentir de donde vienen?

Nuka: Pues, no sé, que raro eres tío.

Kopa: No soy raro, y ya deja de llamarme tío!

Nuka: Claro, tío. Dijo Nuka en tono Burlón.

Kopa: FUUUUUUUU! Se quejó Kopa.

Vitani: Esperad, tal vez Kopa tenga razón, yo también acabo de escuchar ruidos!

Kopa: Lo ves? Vitani es la única que me entiende.

Vitani: No creo que sea eso Kopa, me refiero a que…

Vitani se quedó en shock cuando vio a tres hienas entrar en la cueva.

Hiena 1: Vaaaaya vaya Banzai, pero mira quien ha venido a cenar.

Hiena 2: Si que lo veo, y lo huelo Shenzi, tres sabrosos y deliciosos cachorritos, tu que dices Ed?

Hiena 3: Buajajajaja, jejejeje, jojojojojo.

Nuka: No puede ser, se supone que las hienas se habían ido!

Shenzi: Eso es lo que tu pensabas peludito, pero por si no lo sabías, nosotros jamás abandonamos nuestro hogar, y mucho menos dejamos entrar a intrusos aquí.

Vitani: Que nos vais a hacer?

Banzai: A caso no te das cuenta tontita? Nuestros intrusos SON NUESTRA CENA! Ed?!

Ed: Muajajajajajaja!

Kopa: CORREEEEED!

Los tres cachorros esquivaron hábilmente a las hienas y huyeron, teniendo que trepar por los huesos de los elefantes, pero de pronto, Vitani resbaló.

Vitani: AAAAAAAAAA, KOPAAAA!

Kopa: VITANI! AGUANTA!

Banzai: Buajaja! Ya eres mía!

En ese instante Kopa se lanzó a por la hiena y logró empujarlo a cierta distancia.

Banzai: Vaya, ese peludín es duro para su corta edad.

Shenzi: No me hagas reír Banzai, es solo una bola de pelo, que te va a hacer?

Kopa: Alejaos de mi amiga! O hare que os arrepintáis! Dijo Kopa muy enfadado, nadie se metía con su amiga en sus narices.

Las tres hienas se echaron a reír.

Banzai: JAAAJAJAJAJA esta si es buenaajajaja, y que nos harás si nos negamos?

Entonces esta hiena recibió un puñetazo del pequeño príncipe, lo dejó KO!

Shenzi: Que?! es imposible!

Kopa: Tu también quieres? EH?!

Shenzi: Grrrrr demonios, salgamos de aquí Ed!

Ed: Huaaaaaaaaa!

Las dos hienas dejaron al tercero tirado y escaparon.

Nuka: CO…COMO HAS HECHO ESO?!

Kopa: El que?

Nuka: Como que el qué? Le has dado un puñetazo a ese de ahí y han huido, jamás eh visto a un cachorro con esa fuerza, das miedo tío!

Vitani: Kopa, yo….quería darte las gracias por salvarme, nunca pensé que las hienas seguirían aquí, yo…

Kopa: Tranquila, no pasa nada, tu no lo sabías, venga, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, se está haciendo tarde.

Los dos hermanos le hicieron caso y lo siguieron, está claro que después de ese acto de valentía ambos le tendrían más respeto.

Ya estaban llegando al estanque cuando…

Simba: Kopa!

Kopa: O no, es mi padre, se habrá dado cuenta? Dijo el príncipe algo asustado.

Simba fue corriendo a ver a su hijo acompañado por Nuka y Vitani, contento precisamente no estaba.

Simba: Donde habéis estado? Dijo Enfadado.

Nuka: Pues…

Simba: Habéis ido al cementerio de elefantes cierto?!

Kopa: Pero si ni siquiera nos dejas hablar…

Simba: Cuanta veces os eh dicho que esta prohibido ir ahí, sabéis lo preocupado que estaba?!

Vitani: Majestad, es que…

Simba: Silencio! Ahora, quiero saber de quién fue la idea de poneros en peligro!

Vitani: Esto, fui…

Kopa: Yo!

Simba: QUE?!

Vitani: Kopa…

Kopa: Si padre, fui yo quien invitó a Vitani y a Nuka a acompañarme al cementerio de elefantes, de modo que es responsabilidad mía.

Simba: NUKA!

Nuka: Si...si señor?

Simba: Llévate a tu hermana a casa, eh de dar a mi hijo una lección…

Para sorpresa de Simba, Kopa no bajó la cabeza, al contrario, seguía mirando fijamente a Simba, era algo sorprendente, ver a un cachorro tan joven con esa actitud.

Kopa: Id chicos, ya nos veremos…

Vitani: Kopa…

Nuka: Hasta luego, Kopa…

Kopa estaba muy nervioso por dentro, pensado en que castigo iba a darle su padre, pero estaba decidido a mantener la compostura y afrontar su castigo, si pudo atinarle a una hiena, porque no ser capaz de enfrentar un castigo, que tan malo podía ser?

Simba: Kopa…me has decepcionado…

Kopa: Lo sé, padre.

Simba: Me desobedeciste deliberadamente y arriesgaste la vida de tus amigos.

Kopa: Lo entiendo…

Simba: Creí que tú eras más responsable Kopa, pero me doy cuenta de que también eres descuidado, y eso no es bueno.

Kopa: Supongo que no puedo ocultar mi devoción por la aventura, tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué es tan tenebroso el lugar, ahora me doy cuenta de que no debí haber ido allí.

Simba se volvió a impresionar con su hijo, parecía muy calmado como si no le diera miedo nada, aun recordaba la vez que tuvo que recibir un "castigo" por parte de su padre, Simba siempre se ponía nervioso, en cambio su hijo está ahí, en frente, aceptando sus errores y dispuesto a afrontar cualquier castigo.

Entonces Simba sonrió.

Simba: Jeje, supongo que heredaste eso de mí…

Kopa: Eh?

Simba: Seré honesto contigo Kopa, yo a tu edad también solía meterme en problemas, y una vez tuve que ser reñido por mi padre, por ello.

Kopa: Vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado de ti.

Simba: Pero lo mejor vino después, mi padre y yo nos volvimos mas unidos, precisamente esa noche me explicó la historia de las estrellas y los grandes reyes del pasado, cuánta razón tenía.

Kopa: Ya veo, aun así, discúlpame si te eh decepcionado.

Simba: Hijo, para mí lo más importante es que estés bien, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, lugares como el cementerio de elefantes son muy peligrosos para un cachorro de tu edad, es por eso que no me gusta que vayas a esos sitios.

Kopa: Si, tienes razón.

Simba: Promete que no volverás ahí.

Kopa: Lo prometo, de todos modos no deseo volver ahí, menos después de ver a las hienas…

Simba: Que?! Las hienas estaban ahí?!

Kopa: Así es, fui ahí pensado que podría echar un vistazo, como según Zazú dijo que no habían hienas ya, pues…

Simba: No, parece que el ir ahí ha sido útil después de todo, entonces las hienas no se han marchado, bien, tendré que alertar al resto de la mandada sobre esto. En cuanto a ti…

Kopa: Si padre…

Simba: Tranquilo, por esta vez te lo pasaré por alto, pero la próxima si tendrás castigo, de acuerdo?

Kopa: Si, muchas gracias padre. Dijo Kopa sonriendo finalmente.

Simba: Esta bien, vámonos a casa, o tu madre empezará a preocuparse.

Kopa: Mi madre sabe algo sobre esto?

Simba: Yo simplemente le dije que estarías jugando por las praderas, prefiero no decirle nada porque si lo hago se volverá loca. Dijo medio sonriente.

Kopa: Gracias papá.

Simba: Hey no hay de que, somos amigos no?

Kopa: Si. Es verdad. _Debería preguntarle a mi padre sobre Scar? No, mejor esperaré a otro momento, ya eh tenido suficiente por hoy_…Dijo lo último en sus pensamientos.


	4. Cap 3 - Quien es Scar?

Capitulo 3: Quien es Scar?

Había pasado una semana desde los sucesos en el cementerio de elefantes. El pequeño príncipe no dejaba de darle vueltas a las voces que escuchaba…De donde proceden?...Que quieren decirme?...Quien es Scar?...

La tercera cuestión es la que más le llamaba la atención, aunque por lo que escucho la primera vez, se dio cuenta de que Scar era el tío de su padre, pero lo que más le inquietaba a Kopa era, porque nadie habla de el?

Tal vez sea porque su plan de acabar con el anterior rey, o sea, su abuelo, no fue del todo un fracaso, su padre seguía vivo, pero su abuelo, el murió asesinado, pero Kopa se preguntaba, porque? Porque Scar quería matar a su abuelo? A su propio hermano? A caso era porque quería ser el rey? O tal vez sea porque en el fondo era tan malvado como lo demuestran las voces que a veces le rodean?

Kopa estaba otra vez en lo más alto de la roca del clan, contemplando el paisaje, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, estaba muy confuso. También preocupado, porque Vitani a evitado hablar con él desde lo sucedido en el cementerio de elefantes.

Habló con Nuka durante ese periodo, aun recuerda la última conversación de ayer...

_**Flashback**_

_Kopa: Pero sigo sin entender porque no quiere hablar conmigo…a caso, le hice algo malo? Preguntó el príncipe cabizbajo._

_Nuka: No tío, no es eso, es que…bueno, como decirte esto…creo que se siente…culpable._

_Kopa: Culpable? De qué? Preguntó sorprendido._

_Nuka: Pues ya sabes, a quien se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir a cierto sitio al que se supone que no se debe ir? Pues eso. Dijo Nuka encogiéndose de hombros._

_Kopa: Oh, ya veo, y que es lo que ella piensa?_

_Nuka: Bueno, ella piensa que tu padre te ha castigado duramente, y por eso se siente muy mal, tiene miedo de verte y que tu le eches la culpa, que dejes de ser su mejor amigo, o algo así…_

_Kopa: Eso cree? En primer lugar, mi padre no fue duro conmigo, al final ni siquiera me castigó, eso sí, me dejo clara su advertencia de que no me iba a tolerar más locuras, pero por otra parte, ella no debe sentirse así, asumí la culpa porque así yo lo quise._

_Nuka: Tío, definitivamente estás loco, nos atacaron las hienas, y que hiciste, te lanzaste a por ellas, huyeron, le salvaste la vida a mi hermana, y a pesar de tu acto heroico no presumes de ello, y para colmo, cargas con la responsabilidad, es que a caso no eres de este mundo?_

_Kopa: Hmph! No creo que sea eso, yo creo que soy…diferente, o tal vez, uno esos casos poco comunes, va, tómatelo como quieras._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

En ese momento, Vitani llegó donde estaba el príncipe.

Vitani: Hola Kopa. Dijo Vitani con la mirada triste.

Kopa: Hey Vitani, llevas días sin hablarme, estas bien? Dijo Kopa preocupado por su mejor amiga.

Vitani: Es que, aun no lo puedo creer Kopa, tu sabes muy bien que fui yo quien dio la sugerencia de ir al cementerio de elefantes, y a pesar de eso tu…

Kopa: Si?

Vitani: Tú asumiste la culpa…porque lo hiciste?

Kopa: Porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, yo sé que mi padre es un león generoso y compasivo, pero hasta cierto punto ignoro de lo que realmente es capaz de hacer, si supiera que tú has puesto en peligro al "heredero al trono" de seguro te hubiera hecho un juicio, y lo último que quiero es que te hagan daño.

Por primera vez en su vida, las mejillas de Vitani se pusieron rojas.

Vitani: Kopa…yo…

Kopa: Si…

Vitani estaba roja como un tomate, no sabía que responder, pero algo en su interior empezaba a salir, un cariño especial por el príncipe, algo que ella jamás imagino que le iba a pasar, se había enamorado, de su mejor amigo, ella no se atrevía a confesarse.

Vitani: Kopa, lo que quiero decirte es que…

Nala: Kopa!

En ese instante llegó Nala, Vitani se sintió un poco fastidiada, pero a la vez daba las gracias a que vino Nala, pues aun no se sentía preparada para confesarle sus sentimientos a Kopa.

Kopa: Si madre?

Nala: Tu padre quiere verte para seguir con las lecciones, será mejor que vayas, ya sabes cómo es el.

Kopa: Si madre, ya voy, hasta luego Vitani.

Kopa se fue sonriente a ver a su padre, Vitani suspiró y se puso cabizbaja, no sabía expresar sus sentimientos, se sentía horrible.

Nala: Hey Vitani, te encuentras bien?

Vitani: Si alteza, es que…

Nala: Vaya, no me digas que…te gusta alguien…Dijo Nala con una sonrisa.

Vitani: Que? Pero como sabe usted que…Dijo sorprendida.

Nala: Porque soy una leona adulta y ya eh vivido esto antes, aunque no del mismo modo que tu.

Vitani: Eh?

Nala: Bueno, yo a tu edad ninguna vez me eh fijado en otro león de ese modo, no lo hice hasta que me reencontré con Simba, pasamos una noche juntos, y nos dimos cuenta de nuestro sentimientos.

Vitani: Vaya…y si quiero confesarme a alguien, como debo hacerlo?

Nala: Oh, hay muchas formas de hacerlo, solo hay que encontrar el momento en que te sientas más segura de ti misma, si lo hacer bien puede que te ganes el corazón de aquel a quien tanto quieres.

Vitani: Es que…ay, no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos, nunca lo eh echo.

Nala: Te entiendo, no tienes que apresurarte, haz lo que te eh dicho y te aseguro que tendrás éxito.

Vitani: Muchas gracias alteza.

Nala: Eh, llámame Nala, eso de "alteza" ya empieza a mosquearme, no me gusta sentirme superior a los demás.

Vitani: De acuerdo alte…es decir, Nala.

Nala: Por cierto, puedo saber quién es el afortunado?

Vitani se puso roja como un tomate, como iba a decirle a Nala que se había enamorado de su hijo?

Vitani: Es que…yo…

Nala: Esta bien, no te pongas así, lo comprendo, ya me lo contarás algún día, oye, hoy voy a cazar con algunas leonas, quieres venir a cazar conmigo?

Vitani: De verdad?

Nala: Por supuesto.

Vitani: Muchas gracias, será un honor. Dijo Vitani muy feliz.

Nala: Jeje tampoco es para tanto._ No lo puedo creer, como una niña tan dulce puede ser hija de Zira? Simplemente no lo entiendo_. Vamos.

Las dos se fueron con el resto de las leonas a cazar, mientras tanto cerca del manantial…

Simba: Y así es como se utiliza la diplomacia hijo.

Kopa: Wow, pues mira que es útil.

Simba tenía que deshacer una pequeña disputa entre hipopótamos y rinocerontes, que no había sitio suficiente para las dos manadas, por lo que Simba decidió darles un horario para que cada manada tenga tiempo de utilizar el manantial, que como sabrían a qué hora de usar el manantial? Eso ya era problema del pobre Zazú.

Entonces a Kopa se le ocurrió que era buen momento para preguntarle a su padre sobre "El que no debe ser nombrado".

Kopa: Padre, tú me podrías contar quien es Scar?

Con solo oír ese nombre, Simba se puso serio y le dijo a su hijo.

Simba: Dime hijo, tú que sabes de el?

Kopa: Solo sé que era tu tío, y creo que también tramaba algo para acabar con mi abuelo Mufasa y contigo.

Simba se quedó boquiabierto, su hijo ya sabía mucho, dio un suspiro y habló.

Simba: Así es, el me hiso mucho daño, también al reino, lo convirtió en un cementerio antes de mi regreso.

Kopa: De verdad? Por favor, cuéntamelo.

Simba: Bueno, el me engaño para que me quedara en la gran garganta, cuando de repente hubo una estampida de ñúes, mi padre llegó para salvarme, pero el…

Simba comenzó a entristecerse, no le gustaba recordar cómo murió su padre.

Kopa: Que pasó…Padre?

Simba: Mi padre le pidió ayuda a Scar para poder subir, pe…pero en lugar de ayudarle, lo soltó, y…

Kopa: Así que, lo hiso verdad…

Kopa confirmó sus dudas, fue Scar quien acabó con la vida de su abuelo, ya empezaba a sospechar desde que escuchó aquellas voces en el cementerio de elefantes, pero no lo creía.

Simba: Así es hijo, es por eso que no quiero hablar de él…

Kopa asintió y decidió no hablar más del tema con su padre, se ve que esos acontecimientos marcaron parte de su vida.

Mientras tanto en las praderas, las leonas estaban realizando sus actividades de caza, En ese momento Nala decidió adiestrar a Vitani en el arte de la caza, o así lo llamaba ella.

Nala: Ve despacio, apoya los pies suavemente, recuerda, no debes llamar la atención, debes sentir el tacto de la hierba, y la brisa en tu nuca, será entonces cuando llegué el momento.

Vitani asintió ligeramente y se puso justo detrás de aquella cebra, saltó con todo y logró ponerse encima de su espalda, empezó a morderle y a atacarle, a pesar de ser pequeña, logró hacer un gran daño, Nala le echo un pequeño empujoncito para acabar rápido.

Nala: Muy bien, para haber sido tu primera vez, lo has hecho excepcionalmente bien Vitani.

Vitani: Gracias Nala, ha sido muy emocionante.

Nala: No hay de qué pequeña, yo tuve que aprender a tu edad ya que mi madre estaba muy ocupada con su embarazo por aquel entonces.

Vitani: Embarazo? Quieres decir, que tuvo a otro cachorro.

Nala: Así es, a un pequeño León, se convirtió en mi mayor responsabilidad por aquel entonces.

Nala se puso cabizbaja, sacó sin querer el tema de su hermano, a quien tuvo que poner a salvo de las garras de Scar.

Vitani: Disculpa Nala, pero, que le pasó a tu hermano?

Nala dio un suspiró y decidió contarle esa historia a Vitani, no sabía porque, pero le había cogido un gran cariño a la hija de Zira.

Nala: Bueno, imagino que has oído hablar de Scar, cierto?

Vitani: Si, él era el Rey hasta que el señor Simba accedió al trono.

Nala: Si, así es, fue por Scar que me vi en la obligación de poner a salvo a mi hermano.

Vitani: Como se llamaba?

Nala: Mheetu.

_**Flashback**_

_Sarafina: Nala, debes llevarte a tu hermano lejos de aquí!_

_Nala: Pero, porque madre?_

_Sarafina: Scar quiere eliminar a todos los cachorros barones, teme que alguno de ellos ponga en peligro su reinado._

_Nala: Pero, eso es absurdo!_

_Sarafina: Lo sé, pero si queremos que Mheetu viva no tenemos otra opción, yo distraeré a Scar, mientras tanto tu sales de aquí con tu hermano y lo llevas a otras tierras, donde el corazón te diga que ahí estará a salvo._

_Nala: Esta bien madre, lo haré, pero por favor ten cuidado._

_Sarafina: Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que os quiero, a ti y a tu hermano, sois mi vida…_

_Nala: Mamá…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Vitani: Pero, eso es terrible, no puedo creer que Scar fuera así.

Nala: Comprenderás entonces porque nadie quiere hablar de él o de su reinado, el convirtió la vida de muchas de nosotras en un infierno.

Vitani se quedó pensativa, y pensar que su madre siempre habla maravillas de él.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la roca del clan…

Zira: Nuka, estaré fuera unos días, quiero que vigiles a tu hermana hasta que vuelva.

Nuka: De acuerdo, pero, a donde vas madre?

Zira: Eso no es de tu incumbencia querido, así que te sugiero que no hagas más preguntas, entendido?

A Nuka le fastidiaba que su madre fuera tan misteriosa, a pesar de ser el mayor de sus hijos, no le confiaba más de la cuenta.

Nuka: Si madre, te estaremos esperando.

Zira: Muy bien.

Zira salió de la roca del clan, en dirección oeste, desapareciendo en poco tiempo.

Pasaron unas horas, y ya estaba anocheciendo, Nala, Vitani y el resto de las cazadoras estaban llegando a la roca del clan.

Por otra parte, Simba y Kopa se encontraban con Timón y Pumba en el interior de la cueva, hablando sobre como Kopa le cogió el gusto a los bichos, entonces Simba dijo…

Simba: Me hace muy feliz que le hayas cogido el gusto a los bichos hijo, pero como sabrás eso no le gusta a tu madre, si llega a saberlo es capaz de…Glups, prefiero no pensarlo.

Kopa: Si ya se padre, por eso no debemos decirle nada.

Timón: Créeme chico, si todo los leones comieran bichos, de seguro que ya nadie os temería.

Pumba: Pero Timón, eso no sería desordenar el orden natural?

Timón: Pero Pumba, desde cuando me importa a mí eso? Dijo Timón sarcásticamente.

Simba: Pumba tiene razón Timón, ya es suficiente con dos excepciones, si hiciéramos eso se vería…demasiado raro.

¿?: El que se vería demasiado raro?

Los cuatro miraron hacia la entrada de la cueva, eran Nala y Vitani.

Simba: Esto…nada en especial, hey, veo que vienes acompañada.

Kopa: Vitani!

Vitani: Hola Kopa, sabes, tu madre es una gran cazadora, me ha estado enseñando a cazar.

Kopa: En serio?! Mama!

El principe se quejó, como es posible que el aún no haya cazado, es cierto que le cogió el gusto a los bichos, pero aun así, es un león.

Nala: Que sucede hijo?

Kopa: Porque a mí no me enseñas? Porque siempre debo ser el último en todo?!

Todos en la cueva empezaron a reír, y Kopa volvió a hacer pucheros.

Kopa: Hmph! Muy divertido chicos.

Nala: Jajaja está bien cariño, no te pongas así, no es que seas el último en todo, es que tú eres el príncipe.

Kopa: Y?

Simba: Como futuro rey debes aprender más cosas que los demás, no es que seas el ultimo, al contrario, eres el primero, no tienes que apresurarte en aprender, pues lo importante es que al final, no olvides lo que has aprendido.

Kopa se sorprendió con las palabras de su padre, parecía muy sabio, tenía razón, no hay tanta prisa por aprender, después de todo, el se tendría que ocuparse de todo el reino no?

Nala: Hijo, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a cazar, pero tendrá que ser otro día, ahora, hay que irse a dormir.

Kopa: Esta bien mamá.

Vitani: Bueno Kopa, nos vemos mañana.

Kopa: Claro, que descanses bien.

Nuka: Vitani!

Nuka estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

Vitani: Hola hermano, no hacía falta que fueras a buscarme, ya iba en camino.

Nuka: Ya lo sé, no es eso, lo que pasa es que mamá se ha ido.

Vitani: Que?!

Simba y los demás lo escucharon todo, el rey no pudo evitar pedir explicaciones.

Simba: Nuka, sabes a donde fue Zira?

Nuka: No lo sé, ella dijo que estaría fuera unos días, supongo que ya volverá.

Nala: Pero como se le ocurre irse sin ni siquiera avisar?

Sarabi: Ha! esa leona siempre ha sido muy descuidada.

Sarabi llegó a donde estaban reunidos.

Simba: Madre, sus hijos están aquí.

Sarabi: Ah! Lo siento niños, pero no me gusta que vuestra madre descuide así a sus hijos, no sé cuantas veces hay que decirle que tiene que avisar si tiene que salir del reino.

Nuka: No se preocupe, mi madre siempre ha sido así.

Vitani: Es verdad…bueno, hasta mañana chicos.

Los dos hermanos se disponían a ir al sitio de siempre cuando…

Nala: Esperad! Simba, no podrían pasar la noche con nosotros?

Simba pensó por un momento, ya que Zira no estaba aquí, porque no velar por sus hijos, además, ellos eran los mejores amigo de su hijo, de seguro estaría muy feliz de tenerlos a su lado.

Simba: Si… tienes, razón, podríais quedaros con nosotros, por lo menos hasta que regrese vuestra madre, que me dicen?

Nuka: En serio? Con vosotros, en la roca del rey?

Vitani: Señor Simba…

Kopa: Por favor chicos, nunca hemos dormido juntos, será genial!

Nuka: Muchas gracias majestad.

Simba: No hay que, todos aquí formamos parte del clan, así que nos debemos cuidar, los unos a los otros.

Nala: Venga, vamos a dentro, ya es de noche.

Todos se fueron a dormir, para los hermanos era algo nuevo, y a la vez cálido, por una vez no se sentían solos a la hora de dormir.


	5. Cap 4 - Algo más que una amistad

Capitulo 4: Algo más que una amistad.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Zira se marchó de la roca del clan, Kopa estaba muy feliz de tener a Vitani y a Nuka a su lado, es una suerte poder tener a tus mejores amigos en la misma cueva. Kopa estaba cada vez más unido a Vitani, empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo cuando estaba a su lado, ese cosquilleo le hacía muy feliz, pero seguía sin saber lo que era. Por otro lado, aun escuchaba voces sin sentido ni procedencia, cosa que le inquietaba pero trataba de no darle importancia.

Kopa estaba de nuevo arriba de la gran roca, observar el amanecer, era algo que le gustaba y mucho, todo iba bien hasta que…

_Scar: Grrrr! No lo entiendo, si yo soy el mayor, yo debería ser el futuro rey, que tiene de especial Mufasa?!_

_¿?: No deberías tomártelo tan en serio, a caso tanto significa para ti ser rey?_

_Scar: Por supuesto que sí! Es una vergüenza que un hijo menor ascienda al trono estando el legítimo sucesor vivo!_

_¿?: Tu padre dice que es porque en tu interior hay oscuridad, tendrá que ver con eso?_

_Scar: Ha! No me hagas reír Zira, son solo paparruchas que inventa mi padre!_

Kopa: Que?!

A Kopa le parecía extraño escuchar las voces, pero esta vez también escuchó la voz de Zira, la madre de Vitani y Nuka, parece que ella era amiga de Scar.

Kopa: _Rayos, cada vez se me hace más extraño todo esto, si sigo así empezaré a creer en lo que me dicen los demás, que estoy loco! Dijo el Príncipe en su cabeza._

Simba: Hola hijo, hoy también madrugaste.

Kopa: Papá, yo siempre madrugo, yo no soy de dormir demasiado.

Simba: Ya lo sé, solo que no dejas de sorprenderme, bueno, estás listo para otro día de lecciones?

Kopa: Si, padre…

Simba notó que su hijo estaba serio.

Simba: Te encuentras bien Kopa? No te ves con buena cara, Jeje, es porque no duermes como los demás?

Kopa: Ojala sea eso…pero me temo que no…mira, prefiero no darle más vueltas…

Simba: Para! Dime, que te pasa hijo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Kopa no sabía si decirle a su padre que podía escuchar voces, concretamente del pasado, o eso pensaba él. Pero también estaba ese cosquilleo que siente cuando esta cerca de Vitani, así que pensó que sería buen momento para contarle eso a su padre, después de todo, un padre también debe saber de esas cosas.

Kopa: Papá…es que…cada vez que estoy cerca de Vitani siento un cosquilleo por dentro…me hace sentir muy feliz…pero, no sé lo que es…alguna vez te ha pasado?

Simba se quedó asombrado, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero se preguntaba, como llegó a sentir eso? y tan pronto…y aun más impactante, por Vitani! la hija de Zira! no es que le incomodara o le diera importancia de donde procediera la mejor amiga de su hijo, pero aun así, no se lo creía.

Simba: Bueno hijo, no esperaba que tuvieras esa clase de sentimientos tan pronto, pero si, no cabe duda de que eso te pasa porque ella te gusta.

Kopa: Que me gusta…Vitani?! Pero…si es mi mejor amiga! Kopa se puso rojo.

Simba: Jajajaja y que hay con eso, deberías estar más que contento, enamorarse de tu mejor amiga es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

Kopa: Y como sabes eso?

Simba: Hijo, tu madre y yo éramos mejores amigos, recuerdo que Zazú nos dijo que ella y yo algún día nos íbamos a casar. Y si, nosotros a tu edad pensábamos que era una tontería, pero claro, por aquel entonces éramos niños y no entendíamos de esas cosas, pero, antes que nada déjame preguntarte algo, estás seguro de que esos cosquilleos que tú dices son de verdad?

Kopa: Si padre, no puedo estar mintiendo con algo así, gracias.

Simba: Que piensas hacer ahora?

Kopa: Pues, no lo sé, que se supone que debo hacer?

Simba se encogió de hombros.

Simba: Si te soy honesto, creo que no soy el más apropiado para decirte lo que debes hacer en estos casos, tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu madre.

Kopa: Si? Gracias papá, ya hablaré con ella.

Simba: Muy bien, pero tendrá que ser mas tarde, ahora, lección toca!

Kopa: Señor, Si Señor!

Kopa se puso en plan soldado, Simba no pudo evitar reír, su hijo siempre le ponía de buen humor, y no solo a él, sino a todo el reino, todos estaban encantados con el pequeño príncipe.

El Rey y su sucesor pasearon por las praderas, todo estaba tranquilo, el airé soplaba con suavidad. Sin darse cuenta, Simba entendió que su hijo aprendía muy rápido, y que en poco tiempo estaba agotando las lecciones, a este paso al príncipe solo le quedará repasar, que le faltaba por aprender? Pues solo cosas que se pueden aprender con el tiempo…

Simba: Hijo, cada día que pasa estas madurando más, si sigues así solo tendrás que preocuparte por no olvidar lo aprendido.

Kopa: Si? Bueno, cuando se trata de estas cosas trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, sabes lo que me gustaría aprender?

Simba: Si? Que quieres aprender?

Kopa: A cazar, y a pelear como debe ser.

Simba se detuvo, la expresión de su hijo pasó a ser seria, aunque razón tenía después de todo, como iba su hijo a defenderse si se encontraba solo? Toda precaución es poca.

Simba: Esta bien, en unos días empezaremos el entrenamiento, pero antes debes tomarte un respiro, después de todo, debes estar estresado después de tantas lecciones, no?

Kopa: Bueno, me gusta aprender todo lo que pueda, pero es verdad, si sigo así ni podré dormir.

Simba: Esta bien, cuando acabemos te dejaré unos días libres.

Kopa: Genial!

Pasaron un par de horas, ya era mediodía, la manada se reunió para comer, estaban todos, a excepción de Simba, Kopa, Timón y Pumba.

Los cuatro insectívoros habían encontrado un buen lugar donde poder comer bichos sin interrupciones, estaba algo destrozado, Timón y Pumba explicaron que una vez vivieron por aquí, pero que un día su casa fue destruida y se tuvieron que trasladar, aunque el lugar seguía siendo un buen sitio donde encontrar agua y bichos.

Timón: Vaya, así que el príncipe ya está preparado para ser rey eh?

Kopa: Jeje Timón, todo cuanto me ha explicado mi padre es teórico, además, aun falta mucho para que sea rey.

Pumba: Pues claro que si, mientras nuestro Simba siga con nosotros, el seguirá siendo el rey, hay que disfrutar de tenerlo aquí mientras podamos.

Simba: Gracias Pumba, me hace muy feliz que no quieran destronarme tan pronto.

Simba se puso un poco serio, esa idea le recordaba a los acontecimientos del pasado, de cómo Scar usurpó el trono, acabando con la vida de su padre y sometiendo al reino a un periodo de oscuridad.

Kopa: Papá no digas eso ni en broma, no permitiré que nadie te destrone, eres mi padre y quiero que sigas a mi lado! Dijo el príncipe en tono serio, la mínima idea de no volver a ver a su padre le ponía de los nervios, el era su modelo a seguir, a parte de su abuelo.

Simba: Hijo…no te preocupes…además, no es tan fácil acabar conmigo. Dijo Simba sonriendo entre dientes.

Timón: Ese es nuestro Simba! El tipo más duro que conozco!

Pumba: Y el primer león insectívoro de la historia!

Kopa: Si…y también…es mi modelo a seguir…

Simba: Gracias chicos. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces, el príncipe recordó algo importante…

Kopa: Oh es cierto, quedé con Vitani en el estanque, tengo que irme.

Simba: Esta bien, pero ni se os ocurra daros otra escapada de las vuestras, de acuerdo?

Kopa: Si padre, no te preocupes.

El príncipe se fue a por su amiga.

Timón: Como pasa el tiempo verdad chicos? Primero fuiste tú Simba, y ahora, el pequeño Kopa es el que está creciendo…

Pumba: Es verdad, te criamos como a un hijo, fueron tiempos maravillosos, a que si?

Simba: Es cierto, y siempre os estaré agradecido por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, incluso ahora, gracias.

Timón: Claro que si amigo, Hakuna Matata siempre nos unirá!

Mientras tanto en el estanque, Vitani se encontraba bebiendo agua cuando…

Kopa: Hey Vitani, ya estoy aquí.

Vitani se atragantó y se puso roja, estaba claro que hasta que no confesara sus sentimientos por él no se iba a librar de más de un ataque de nervios.

Vitani: Ho..Hola Kopa, que tal fue el día?

Kopa: Genial! A este paso mi padre se quedará sin saber que más enseñarme y que yo no sepa, bueno, tal vez la parte de cazar…

Entonces el príncipe se acercó a beber cuando vio que solo estaba la mitad de su rostro.

Kopa: Eh? Qué raro, solo me veo media cara en el reflejo, porque será?

Vitani se acercó también, Kopa se dio cuenta de que ella tenía también media cara en el reflejo, pero que significaba?

Lentamente los pequeños leones se acercaron y unieron sus rostros, formando uno solo.

Kopa: Mira eso Vitani, es como si los dos fuéramos solo uno.

Vitani se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que eso significaba, ya tuvo esta charla con Nala durante la comida.

_**Flashback**_

_Vitani: Nala, tu sabes cómo alguien puede darse cuenta de que la persona que quiere realmente es correspondida?_

_Nala: Bueno, el amor se puede manifestar de muchas maneras, depende de cada quien, aunque yo recuerdo que una vez me puse a beber en un río, y resulta que solo tenía medio rostro…_

_Vitani: Que? Solo podías ver la mitad de tu rostro en el agua, como es eso posible?_

_Nala: Al principio no lo entendí, pero después de reencontrarme con Simba lo pude comprender, a él también le faltaba la mitad de su rostro, estuvimos bebiendo los dos y sin darnos cuenta, nuestros rostros formaron uno solo, cuando eso sucede significa…_

_Vitani: Si?_

_Nala: Significa que esa pareja forma clan, que uno es la mitad del otro, y que están destinados a estar juntos para siempre._

_Vitani: Oh…ya veo, que interesante._

_Nala: Bueno y que, me vas a decir ya quien es el afortunado?_

_Vitani: Es que, no sé como decírtelo…prefiero revelártelo cuando ambos estemos seguros de lo que sentimos._

_Nala: Uff y yo que ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones…está bien, supongo que puedo esperar un poco más._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Vitani: Kopa, si nuestros rostros se unieron, solo significa una cosa, que tu y yo…somos clan.

Kopa: Que?

Vitani: Pues…que somos clan, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, que estaremos siempre juntos, que…nos amamos…

Kopa: Vitani…

Kopa se sorprendió, su mejor amiga se había confesado después de contarle todo eso del reflejo, ahora sí que no dudaba, estaba muy feliz, esta gran felicidad es el amor? Era la primera vez que Kopa se sentía así.

Kopa: Sabes, me siento el león más afortunado del mundo…

Vitani: Eh?

Kopa: Porque yo también te quiero.

Las mejillas de Vitani se pusieron rojas y empezó a llorar, pero de felicidad, era la primera vez en su vida que lloraba por algo.

Kopa: Estas bien, discúlpame si te hice algo malo, yo no quería…

Vitani: No es eso tonto…lo que pasa es que estoy feliz…de que me dijeras eso…yo…también te quiero Kopa…

Kopa puso una gran sonrisa y abrazó a su quería Vitani. Se quedaron ahí durante unas horas hasta que ya empezaba a ponerse el sol.

Kopa: Dime, esto quiere decir…que somos novios?

Vitani: Kopa…jejeje, se ve que aun eres un crio, a caso no te distes cuenta aun?

Kopa: Eh?

Vitani: Desde el momento en que te conocí, inconscientemente empecé a tener estos sentimientos por ti, yo pasaba mucho tiempo negándomelo, pero es la verdad, tú me gustas.

Kopa: Genial! Y ahora qué hacemos?

Vitani casi se cae, el príncipe aun no entendía ciertas cosas.

Vitani: Bu...Bueno, acabos de hacernos novios no? Pues seguiremos estando juntos, por siempre, no?

Kopa: Si, es verdad...oye, crees que deberíamos contarles esto a nuestros padres?

Vitani: Ellos saben algo de lo nuestro?

Kopa: Bueno, mi padre sabe lo que siento por ti, lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo expresarme y bueno, le pedí consejo, y no, no tiene gracia, sabes que no se de estas cosas.

Vitani estaba riendo mientras que Kopa hiso sus pucheros.

Vitani: No te preocupes, yo tampoco me sentía preparada, por eso también le pedí consejo a tu madre, aunque ella no sabe que todo esto era por ti.

Kopa: Quieres decírselo? si quieres te acompaño.

Vitani: Gracias, para mí significa mucho.

Los dos se fueron a casa, ahí se encontraban Simba y Nala, mientras que el resto de la manada aun estaba de guardia, al parecer las hienas habían estado fisgoneando por los alrededores de las fronteras.

Simba: Vaya, hoy si que habéis vuelto temprano, y bien, como ha ido?

Kopa: Papá, Mamá, hay algo que os tenemos que decir…

Kopa se puso rojo, igual que Vitani, decirles a sus padres que están saliendo era algo que realmente les daba vergüenza.

Kopa: Vitani y yo es…estamos saliendo…

Nala: Que?

Vitani: Si Nala, yo no quería decirte nada porque pensaba que te lo ibas a tomar mal, porque soy…

Nala: Tú eres Vitani, la mejor amiga de mi hijo, porque me lo iba a tomar mal?

Dijo la reina sonriente.

Kopa: Padre?

Simba: Bueno…esto…yo no sé qué decir…es que…a tu edad no llegué a tener ese tipo de relación con tu madre y…

Nala: Eso fue porque desapareciste por mucho tiempo Simba, a parte de ser inocente, y a veces un poco tontito. Dijo Burlona.

Simba: Oye!

Los cuatro empezaron a reír.

Nala: Pero dejemos eso atrás, en cuanto a ustedes dos, os felicito, ojala que en el futuro seáis muy felices.

Kopa: Gracias mamá.

Simba: Lo mismo os digo, si sois clan, nada os podrá separar ahora, así que confió en que os llevéis bien para toda la vida.

Vitani: Gracias alteza.

Los dos jóvenes estaban muy felices, por fin se habían confesado, y ahora, estarían viviendo todo un sueño.


	6. Cap 5 - El Desfiladero

Capitulo 5: El Desfiladero

Pasó una semana desde que Kopa y Vitani se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, los dos estaban más unidos que nunca, deseando que este sueño no acabe.

Mientras que Nuka no paraba de preguntarse porque su madre sigue sin regresar. Ella dijo unos días, pero ya casi a pasado medio mes desde que se fue, aun así, todo estaba tranquilo, tal vez lo mejor sea que no regrese tan pronto.

Kopa estaba andando por el prado, se sentó en una roca, y vio que había toda una manada de ñues. Kopa sabía que fue esa manada la que salió corriendo por el desfiladero, poniendo en peligro la vida de su padre y en parte, acabando con la vida de su abuelo, pero sabía que no era culpa de ellos, si no de Scar y las hienas, que llevaron a cabo un plan para destronar a su abuelo.

En ese momento, las voces volvieron a invadir la mente del príncipe.

_Scar: Bien idiotas, esto debería ser facíl para ustedes, todo lo que debéis hacer es esperar a que aparezca arriba de esa gran roca, y a continuación, espantáis a esa manada de ñues, ellos bajaran por el desfiladero hasta la gran garganta, y así, acabaremos con Simba y con Mufasa._

_Shenzi: Si eso está bien, pero y Mufasa?_

_Scar: De ese detalle me encargaré personalmente, un poco de drama no me cuesta nada de hacer…Y ahora, ANDANDO!_

_¿Varios?: Siiii!_

Kopa: _Maldito Scar… cómo pudiste traicionar a tu propio hermano?! Y a tu sobrino?! Ellos formaban parte de la manada, de tu propia familia, pero te daba igual con tal de cumplir tu ambición._

Dijo Kopa en su mente con la mirada serio.

Kopa: Uff, creo que mejor me iré a otro lado, este lugar me da muy mala sensación.

El príncipe ya se acostumbró a escuchar voces de la nada, se había convertido en algo habitual en su vida.

Estaba llegando al estanque cuando…

Nuka: Hola tío!

Kopa: Hola Nuka, veo que no dejas ese hábito…

Nuka: El cual tío?

Kopa: Nada…olvídalo…que se te ofrece?

Nuka: Pues a ti que te parece, estaba buscándote para hacer una excusión por el desfiladero!

Kopa: Que?!

Kopa sabía perfectamente que lugar era ese, y no, no quería ir…

Kopa: No puedo hacer eso Nuka, ya fue bastante gordo lo del cementerio de elefantes, no puedo desobedecer a mi padre de nuevo!

Nuka: Si ese es el problema no te preocupes, porque él, la reina y un grupo de leonas fueron a las tierras oscuras, parece que tardarán en volver.

Kopa: Oh, ya veo, pero aun así me niego!

Nuka: En serio, y yo que creía que buscabas pistas sobre el pasado, pues ahí también ocurrieron cosas, no?

Kopa: Bueno si, es verdad, pero…Oh! Es cierto, donde está Vitani?

Nuka: Que no lo sabías? Ella ya está ahí esperándonos.

Kopa: Genial...de todos los sitios a los que podemos ir, y teníais que escoger uno de los más espeluznantes.

Nuka: Es que allí tenemos a nuestro árbol favorito,, lo hemos cuidado durante una semana, poco a poco va creciendo.

Kopa: Eso está bien, pero porque lo plantasteis precisamente dentro de la gran garganta?

Nuka: Pss no se, tal vez porque ahí no pasa nadie, se supone que el sitio debe ser privado.

Kopa: Ha! Luego dicen que el loco soy yo, ya os vale.

El príncipe y su mejor amigo ya estaban llegando a lo alto del desfiladero, ahí se encontraron con Vitani.

Vitani: Hola chicos, que bueno que ya estéis aquí.

Kopa: Si...ahora sería gracioso que la idea de plantar ese árbol ahí dentro fuera idea tuya...

Vitani: Pues...si, fue idea mía...

Kopa: Oh! Venga ya, eso no puede ser...

Nuka: Pss dejadlo ya chavales, que tal si vamos de una buena vez?

Kopa: Uff está bien, ojala que no pase lo que pienso que va a pasar...

Vitani: De que hablas Kopa?

Kopa: Oh! De nada en especial, vamos.

Los tres bajaron y llegaron a un pequeño árbol rodeado de rocas brillantes, al parecer, era muy bonito, Kopa comprendió que ver algo así tenía que ser un lujo.

De repente, el príncipe volvió a escuchar las voces...

_Mufasa: Scar!..Hermano...ayúdame! AAAAAG!_

_Scar: Larga vida al rey..._

_Mufasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Simba: NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Kopa: NOOOO! Gritó Kopa asustado y respirando bruscamente.

Vitani: Kopa, que sucede?! Has escuchado algo?

Kopa: Vitani...el...el murió en este lugar...por eso...no quería venir aquí...Dijo el príncipe entre lágrimas.

Nuka: Quien murió aquí Kopa?

Kopa: Mi abuelo...Susurró el príncipe.

Vitani: Kopa...perdóname...no lo sabía...si quieres, nos vamos ya. Dijo Vitani cabizbaja.

Kopa: Esta bien, gracias.

Mientras tanto arriba donde estaba la manada de ñues...

Shenzi: Buajajaja esto es genial! el mocoso está ahí con sus amigos...

Banzai: Es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarnos de la humillación de antes, no es así Ed?

Ed: Buajajajajaja!

Shenzi: Pero si te humilló a ti bobo!

Banzai: Oh Cállate! Me pilló con la guardia baja!

Shenzi: Si…como no.

Ed: Ejejeje!

Banzai: Esto demostrará a los demás de que nosotros también sabemos hacer buenos planes.

Shenzi: Si, mientras el tonto de Simba nos busca en el cementerio con su patrulla, nosotros acabaremos con su único hijo!

Banzai: Pues a que esperamos?!

Ed: UAAAAAAHAHAAAAAA!

Las tres hienas empezaron a perseguir a los ñues, y estos volvieron a salir corriendo en dirección al desfiladero.

En ese momento, los tres cachorros ya estaban marchándose cuando...

Nuka: Que raro, el suelo…esta temblando...

Vitani: Si, que está pasando?

Kopa: Oh no...Esto tiene que ser una broma...

Los ñues comenzaron a descender por el desfiladero en dirección a la garganta, justo donde estaban Kopa y sus amigos.

Kopa: Hay que salir de aquí, FUERA!

Los tres corrieron rápidamente hasta donde estaba la subida, Vitani y Kopa llegaron pero...

Nuka: OH NO! SOCORROOOOOO!

Uno de los ñues llegó a golpear a Nuka mandándolo a volar, y acabó subiéndose encima de uno de ellos.

Vitani: HERMANO!

Kopa no sabía qué hacer, hasta que de nuevo sacó el valor necesario para actuar...

Kopa: AGUANTA NUKA!

El príncipe corrió tan rápido como pudo, se acercó todo lo posible a donde estaba su amigo, hasta que finalmente, saltó desde arriba.

Vitani: KOPA, QUE HACES?!

Kopa: NO DEJARÉ QUE EL MUERA AQUI!

Kopa cayó encima de un ñu y se agarró fuerte a él, fue poco a poco saltando de uno a otro ñu, hasta que se subió encima del que estaba al lado de Nuka.

Kopa: Nuka! Dame la pata!

Nuka: Estas loco?! Caeremos los dos!

Kopa: Si no lo haces pronto todo esto será en vano!

Nuka asintió y se lanzó con todo para agarrar la pata del príncipe, era increíble, Kopa era fuerte, pudo alzar a su amigo y hacer que se siente detrás de él.

Kopa: Bien! Ahora, espero que puedas girar a la derecha amigo.

Kopa agarró los cuernos del ñu provocando que este se girara hacia la derecha.

Kopa: De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que saltar hacia esa subida!

Nuka: Si!

Los cachorros saltaron en el momento preciso y lograron salvarse.

Vitani: Chicos estáis bien! Kopa! Eres mi héroe!

Vitani se lanzó a por el príncipe dándole su primer beso.

Kopa: Ejejeje... gracias... Kopa se puso rojo.

Nuka: Tío! Eres el mejor! Ahora soy yo quien está en deuda conmigo, que puedo hacer por ti?

Kopa: Solo una cosa...que no comentes nada de esto a mis padres, ni a nadie que pueda contactar con ellos. Dijo el príncipe sonriente.

Nuka: Hecho!

Los dos chocaron de puños.

Y arriba del desfiladero…

Banzai: Oh no! No fastidies! Esos mocosos no se mueren con nada!

Shenzi: Bah! Solo han tenido un poco de suerte, ya les cogeremos otro día, no es así Ed?

Ed: Jajajaja!

Simba: Ustedes…

Las tres hienas rápidamente se giraron, y sus rostros se pusieron pálidos al ver que tenían en sus narices al rey de la roca del clan.

Shenzi: Simba…como has crecido muchacho…

Simba: Hmph! No me vengan con esas ahora…que hacéis en los dominios del clan?!

Banzai: Esto…

Simba: Vosotros fuisteis desterrados del reino, así que ya sabéis lo que pasa cuando un desterrado vuelve a los dominios, cierto?

Ed: Glups…

Simba: Creo… que os voy a despedazar lentamente…Simba sonrió maliciosamente.

Las tres hienas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Las hienas corrieron como el viento, y rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de Simba.

Simba: Uff será mejor que avise a Nala y a las demás de que todo esto era una jugarreta de las hienas.

En ese momento llegaron Kopa y sus amigos.

Kopa: Hola papá, como fue tu patrulla?

Simba: Jeje si tú supieras…me imagino que las hienas han vuelto a espantar a la manada de ñues.

Vitani: Claro! Por eso comenzaron a bajar por el desfiladero a toda prisa.

Nuka: Si…y lo peor es que se cargaron nuestro árbol…

Simba: Que? Teníais un árbol allí abajo?

Kopa: Si padre, era precioso, tenía una rocas brillantes a su alrededor.

Vitani: Eran rocas de río, ahora se han echado a perder…

Simba: No…habréis estado allí cuando bajaron la ñúes verdad?

Kopa y Vitani se pusieron tensos, pero Nuka mantuvo la calma y respondió.

Nuka: No señor, nosotros ya estábamos arriba cuando eso pasó.

Simba: Uff…Suspiró aliviado.

Kopa: Papá, estas bien?

Simba recordaba que en ese lugar, murió su padre, y lo sucedido hoy solo le traen malos recuerdos. El rey se puso cabizbajo.

Simba: Discúlpame, debo ir a informar a las demás de que todo ha sido un plan de las hienas, nos vemos luego…

Kopa: Padre…

Vitani: Pobre Simba…ha debido tener una infancia muy dura…

Nuka: Si…yo hasta ahora no me creía las historias que contaban sobre Scar, pero cada vez tienen más sentido…

Kopa: Si…_Estas voces se hacen cada vez más frecuentes, tal vez deba consultar con alguien experto en estos temas, pero quien?_ Pensó el príncipe.

Vitani: Bueno, creo que iré a por algo de comer, os apuntáis?

Nuka: Claro, que dices tú tío?

Kopa: Tengo que ir a hablar con Timón y Pumba, ya nos veremos luego.

Vitani: Esta bien, no tardes de acuerdo? Se despidió Vitani dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kopa: Hm…El príncipe se puso colorado.

Nuka: Ya vámonos…princesa…

Vitani: Si,..Lo que tú digas.

Kopa se fue a donde estaban Timón y Pumba, ellos se encontraban discutiendo sobre qué clase de bichos es mejor.

Timón: Cuantas veces te tengo que decirte que los crujientes son los mejores?!

Pumba: Los viscosos tienen más proteínas!

Timón: Si, y te hacen más gordo y pesado!

Pumba: Si? Pues a ti los crujientes te hacen…eeeeeeeem…más pequeño, enano!

Timón: Que dijiste Gordo!?

Kopa: Chicos! Chicos! Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Timón: Ajá! Kopa es la solución, el será el desempate!

Kopa: Eh?

Timón: Bueno muchacho, como buen insectívoro que eres, debes elegir qué tipo de bicho es mejor, los crujientes?!

Pumba: O los viscosos? A que son los viscosos, si ya lo dije yo…

Timón: Calla viscoso! Los crujientes son los mejores! Y punto!

Kopa: Chicos…

Timón y Pumba: QUE?!

Kopa: A mi realmente me da igual, tengo gusto por ambos tipos.

Dijo el príncipe sonriente. Timón puso cara de facepalm.

Timón: Se ve que esto no es lo tuyo, eh chico?

Kopa: Pues…me temo que no.

Pumba: Oh vaya…

Kopa: Uff siento molestaros chicos, pero, sabéis de alguien que sepa lo que me está pasando?

Timón: Y que te está pasando? Unos mosquitos te picarón el trasero y no se te pasa el picor? Eso suele pasarle a Pumba.

Pumba: Eso no es verdad, llevó una semana sin picaduras, me siento fresco como una rosa!

Timón: Huy sí, todos adoramos tu gran aroma a fango. Dijo el suricato asqueado.

Kopa: No estáis escuchándome! Lo que pasa es que desde hace tiempo estoy escuchando voces que no sé de donde viene, pero que parece formar parte del pasado.

Timón: Ah… ya veo, eso también lo heredaste de tu padre…

Kopa: Que?

Timón: Bueno, lo suyo era al revés, habían veces en los que él hablaba solo.

Pumba: Si, solía hablar de cosas de su vida como príncipe, sobre su padre y de lo que supuestamente había hecho mal.

Kopa: Puedo imaginármelo, pero, sabéis de alguien que trate de estos temas?

Timón: Me gustaría ser yo, pero no soy ni mago ni nada por el estilo, lo más parecido a eso es el mono.

Kopa: El mono?

Pumba: Se refiere a Rafiki, es el viejo mandril que te elevó a lo más alto de la roca del clan cuando eras un cachorrillo recién nacido, al parecer, sabe mucho sobre espíritus y cosas raras.

Kopa: Oh! Entonces tengo que hablar con él, sabéis donde puedo encontrarle?

Timón: Ese simio suele estar en un gran árbol hacia el sur, es enorme, de seguro no te costará mucho encontrarlo, pues es el único que hay de su tamaño.

Kopa: Esta bien, iré a verle, solo espero que no se me haga muy tarde.

El Príncipe Salió corriendo en dirección sur, con el fin de encontrar a Rafiki.


	7. Cap 6 - La Profecía

Capitulo 6: La Profecía.

El pequeño príncipe fue corriendo por las praderas en dirección sur, hasta que vio un árbol gigantesco, tenía que ser ahí.

Mientras corría el príncipe volvió escuchar voces.

_¿?: A que no me pillas!_

_¿?: No es justo, tú eres más hábil que yo Zira._

_Zira: Jaja! Habló Taka el perezoso._

_Taka: Ah sí? Pues que sepas que no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente!_

Kopa: Quien…es Taka?!

El príncipe no le dio más vueltas y siguió su camino, hasta que llegó al gran árbol.

Kopa: bueno, y ahora que…

¿?: Vaaaaaaaaaaya, como ha crecido el pequeño príncipe!

Un viejo mandril salió de entre las hojas del árbol.

Kopa: Wow! Tu…eres Rafiki cierto?

Rafiki: Pues, eso parece…que le trae por aquí al futuro rey?

Kopa: Necesitaba hablar contigo, últimamente me han pasado cosas muy extrañas…

Rafiki: La vida suele ser extraña, depende mucho de nuestro punto de vista y de nuestras acciones, y que clase de cosas raras te han pasado?

Kopa: Uff, pues, no sé por dónde empezar…

Rafiki: Esta bien, hoy serás el invitado de Rafiki, adelante!

Kopa entró en el árbol, el sitio era increíble, y vio que habían dibujos, concretamente de cachorros con una marca en la frente de todos ellos.

Kopa: Vaaaya, es increíble, ellos son…los anteriores a mi cierto?

Rafiki: Así es, durante generaciones mi familia ha estado al servicio de los reyes, y nosotros nos hemos encargado de escribir la historia de todos ellos, tanto de lo bueno, como de lo malo.

Kopa: Este de aquí…soy yo?

Rafiki: Así es muchacho, y a decir verdad desde el día en que te elevé al cielo me di cuenta de que…no eres como los otros sucesores que ha habido.

Kopa: Porque lo dices?

Rafiki: Últimamente has escuchado voces, cierto, voces de sucesos que no viviste, no es así?

Kopa: Pero…como?

Kopa se sorprendió al descubrir que el mandril sabía lo que le pasaba.

Rafiki: Soy un chaman, y es mi deber estar al tanto de todo.

Kopa: Si, ya me di cuenta.

Rafiki: Parece que en la tierra queda grabada la esencia de quienes pasaron por allí.

Kopa: En serio, quieres decir que yo tengo la capacidad de escuchar la tierra?

Rafiki: Si…y no.

Kopa: Que?

Rafiki: Últimamente eh estado en contacto con Mufasa.

Kopa: Con, mi abuelo?!

Rafiki: Así es, el me ha hablado sobre lo que encontró en ti, tu, eres el elegido.

Kopa: Como?

Rafiki: Eres el elegido, el descendiente que tanto esperaba tu familia, tal y como está escrito en la profecía.

Kopa: Profecía?

Rafiki: Así es...

Kopa: Y de que profecía se trata?

Rafiki: Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de ponerte al día muchacho. Todo empezó hace ya mucho tiempo...

El primer rey de la roca del clan de la historia, libró una gran batalla contra Giza, un león lleno de Oscuridad, era el más vil y cruel del mundo, el rey luchó contra él y logró someterlo, pero el triunfo fue pasajero, justo cuando pensaban que el mal finalmente se había acabado, volvió a surgir, y así fue como el reino del Sur pasó a llamarse Dominios de la Muerte. El Rey y sus seguidores huyeron hacia el norte, no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para enfrentar algo así, este mal, escapa al control de los seres normales como nosotros, El Primer rey encontró la gran roca, así es, donde ahora mismo vivís tú y tu familia, es ahí donde el rey fundo los dominios del clan, manteniendo a salvo a las criaturas que ahí habitan. Antes de morir, El rey dijo sus últimas palabras a su más leal ayudante, su chaman, que no era otro que mi tatarabuelo.

"Algún día, de mi linaje nacerá el elegido, quien tendrá el poder de acabar, con la oscuridad latente"

"El Elegido será sometido a duras pruebas, y en el pasado podrá hallar respuestas"

"Si sale vencedor, será nuestro salvador, si fracasa, será que esta profecía es falsa"

Lo que el rey no sabía es que su reino quedaría marcado por una maldición, todo león que se aferre a la oscuridad de su corazón, caerá presa de ella y se convertirá, en alguien maligno!

Los caídos solo seguirían aquellas ideas que estén ligadas al odio, la codicia, la avaricia, la envidia, la venganza o las ansias de poder. Todo aquello que Giza tanto adora.

Kopa, tus eres quien está destinado a acabar con esa oscuridad.

Kopa: Es por esto, que puedo oír esas voces?

Rafiki: Eso parece, pero en especial, escuchas el pasado de alguien en concreto, cierto?

Kopa: Si, Scar...y hace poco también de un tal Taka.

Rafiki: Taka es...el verdadero nombre de Scar.

Kopa: Que? Quieres decir que Scar en realidad se llama Taka?

Rafiki: Oh desde luego, conocí bien al príncipe, al menos, lo conocía, hasta que se convirtió en Scar, también es considerado el primer león de tu familia que se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

Kopa: Que fue lo que le pasó?

Rafiki: Verás, Taka era el legitimo heredero al trono, pero Ahadi, o sea, tu bisabuelo no estaba de acuerdo, al parecer mi padre le comentó a Ahadi que Taka poseía una oscuridad latente en su interior, y que sería peligroso que el asumiera el trono, por eso, decidieron convertir a Mufasa en el futuro sucesor. Mufasa siempre fue el más aclamado, el era bondadoso, valiente, fuerte y siempre velaba por los demás, eso provocó que el corazón de Taka empezara a mancharse de envidia, lo que le llevó al odio y por último, a hundirse en la oscuridad. Después de un accidente en el lago le quedó grabada una cicatriz, su odio hacia su hermano era aun mayor, a partir de ese día se hizo conocer como Scar.

Kopa: Pero si tú lo sabías, porque no hiciste nada?

Rafiki: Crees que no lo hice? Traté de convencer a Mufasa de que echaran a Scar por ser peligroso, pero Mufasa se negó, era su hermano y no quería echar a alguien de la familia, Mufasa tenía muy buen corazón, no se atrevía a hacerle daño a nadie, aunque finalmente esa forma de ser de tu abuelo sería el que marcara su final.

Kopa: Ya veo, mi abuelo era demasiado bondadoso como para hacerle algo a Scar.

Rafiki: El resto de la historia ya lo sabes, pero lo más importante aún está por llegar.

Kopa: De que hablas?

Rafiki: Poco a poco tendrás que superar pruebas, serán cada vez más difíciles, pondrán a prueba tu conocimiento y tu habilidad, para ver si eres digno de ser el elegido.

Kopa: Pruebas difíciles…si es un reto, entonces acepto, si así consigo descubrir la verdad, creo que es justo.

Rafiki: No se trata de descubrir lo que es verdad, sino de detener una futura amenaza, es cuestión de tiempo en que Giza llegué a los Dominios del clan, que harás cuando llegué ese momento?

Kopa: Pues…Lucharé.

Rafiki: Como dices?

Kopa: Lucharé! Si quiere destruir mi hogar, va a tener que pasar por encima de mí.

Rafiki: Pues, me temo que en tu estado actual, acabarás bajo tierra…

Kopa: Glups…Que tan fuerte es ese sujeto?

Rafiki: No es que sea más fuerte que un león común, pero lo que si tiene es mucho poder sobre la oscuridad de los animales, es capaz de someterlos a su merced y estos no dudan en obedecerlo.

Kopa: Rayos! Es como un brujo! Quieres decir, que es capaz de armar, un ejército?

Rafiki: Sospecho que es algo parecido a eso, su ambición no tiene límites.

Kopa: Cuando crees que atacará?

Rafiki: Eso nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Mufasa, y eso que él está ahí arriba.

Kopa: Bueno, si ese es el problema, tal vez deba investigar más adelante.

Rafiki: Príncipe, usted sabe luchar?

Kopa: Bueno, algo, aun me queda por aprender, pero sé que puedo mejorar, estoy seguro de que si entreno duro me haré más fuerte.

Rafiki: De eso no me cabe la menor duda, después de todo, tus recientes hazañas me lo demuestran.

Kopa: Que, a caso tu sabes lo de…

Rafiki: El cementerio de elefantes? El desfiladero? Claro, como se me iba a escapar esos detalles?

Kopa: Rayos, Timón tiene razón cuando dice que tienes aires de mago.

Rafiki: Mago? No, no es magia, solo uso mis sentidos, como escuchar al viento o oler sus esencias, con eso puedo saber lo que ocurre en el reino, incluso me llegan mensajes desde el exterior, gracias a esas habilidades, pude encontrar a tu padre y con la ayuda de Mufasa, lo convencimos para que regresara a casa, y así recuperar el reino.

Kopa: Wow, o sea, que en un principio mi padre no quería volver, no?

Rafiki: Tu padre se aferró a la vida en Hakuna Matata, no quería recordar el pasado, simplemente, trataba de evitarlo, a toda costa, todo lo que quería era no sufrir, pero todos tenemos un destino que cumplir Kopa, igual que tu.

Kopa: Y, según tu, cual es mi destino?

Rafiki: Salvar a tu pueblo…

Kopa no podría creer lo que escuchaba, el era "El elegido" por sus antepasados, para cumplir la tarea que no pudo culminar el primer rey, pero, cuando llegará ese momento?

Kopa: Esto que me acabas de contar, lo sabe alguien más? A parte de nosotros.

Rafiki: Solo Mufasa, los demás reyes del pasado, tu y yo. Todos conocemos a Simba, el jamás permitiría que su hijo se exponga a semejante peligro, pero, hay cosas contra las que no puedo oponerme…

Kopa: Lo entiendo…entonces no diré nada a nadie acerca de esto, al menos, hasta que llegue el momento, no?

Rafiki: Sabes, tú me recuerdas mucho a Mufasa, el no solo era mi rey, sino que también era mi mejor amigo, el siempre preguntaba por mi y por mi familia, se preocupaba, por todos, pero ahora, temo mucho por ti pequeño Kopa, ni siquiera yo se que te aguarda el futuro, solo puedo decirte una cosa…

Kopa: Si?

Rafiki: No bajes tu guardia…pues tu destino, ya ha sido escrito, solo tú puedes elegir entre continuar o rendirte.

Kopa: Pues lo siento, pero diles a esos señores oscuros, que no me voy a rendir.

Rafiki: Entonces, aún hay esperanza…Ten esto presente, los reyes no te abandonarán, cuando no sepas a donde ir, habla con ello.

Kopa: Gracias Rafiki, por todo, ah, una cosa, mas…si se supone que Giza es un león, como es posible que siga con vida? Es decir, existe desde la época del primer rey, como es eso posible?

Rafiki: Oh eso es porque es la maldad personificada en un león, podría decirse que es inmortal, pero no quiere decir que sea invencible, estoy convencido de que hay alguna forma de pararle.

Kopa: Pss mira que yo no creía en seres mágicos, pero claro, primero vino lo de las estrellas, ahora que un León de hace muchas generaciones que sigue vivo quiere acabar con mi hogar…Como se supone que va a ver ciclo de la vida con tantas cosas raras ahí fuera?!

Rafiki: Pues, como digo siempre, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, que incluso escapan a nuestra imaginación, el mundo es muy grande Kopa, mucho más que los Dominios del Clan, algún día te darás cuenta.

Después de acabar de hablar con Rafiki, Kopa se marchó a casa. Aun pensando en todo lo que le había contado el chaman, cuál sería su destino? No paraba de preguntárselo, ahora todo lo que podía hacer era preparase, hasta que el momento llegué y tenga que enfrentar, lo que sea que venga.

El príncipe estaba subiendo hacia la roca del clan cuando…

Simba: Por fin vuelves, que, como fue la visita a Rafiki?

Kopa: Fue genial, me ha resuelto muchas dudas…

Simba: Ocurre algo malo hijo?

Kopa: Descuida, solo necesito un momento…

El príncipe subió a lo más alto de la roca del clan…

Kopa: Que será de mí ahora, abuelo?

El Príncipe agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar, pues lo que le esperaba era algo muy duro y complicado, o al menos, eso le decía el corazón.

Kopa: No! Debo ser fuerte! Por mi familia, por mis amigos y por…

Vitani: Kopa?

Kopa: Vitani…

Vitani: Estas bien? Que te ocurre?

Kopa: No es nada, es solo…que no lo entiendo!

Vitani: El que?

Kopa: Porque tiene que ser así, yo…no quiero alejarme de ustedes…

Vitani: Vale, me estas empezando a asustar, de que estás hablando?!

Kopa: Yo…siendo honesto, no lo sé, es solo, que no os quiero perder…

El príncipe tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Vitani: Kopa…no nos vas a perder, ni a mí, ni a tus amigos, ni a tus padres, estaremos todos siempre contigo.

Kopa: De…verdad?

Vitani: Así es…

Vitani se acerca a Kopa y le abraza fuertemente.

Kopa: Gracias…

Los dos cachorros bajaron hacia la cueva mientras comentaban algo que les empezaba a llamar la atención…

Vitani: Sabes, recién me di cuenta de que tu madre ha engordado.

Kopa: Tú crees?

Vitani: Bueno, no quiero preocuparte, pero una vez se mareó mientras cazábamos, tal vez comer tanto le siente mal.

Kopa: Que raro, será que mi madre está enferma?

Vitani: Que? No digas eso ni en broma, ella me preocupa mucho, es como si…como si fuera mi propia madre.

Kopa: Ya lo sé, eh estado tan concentrado en lo mío que no me había dado cuenta, bueno, ya le preguntaré mañana en todo caso, ahora, vamos a dormir!

Vitani: Jeje, que entusiasmado te veo.

Y así acabó otro día para el príncipe y sus amigos.


	8. Cap 7 - El Amor es Complicado?

Capitulo 7: El Amor es Complicado?

Ya era de día, y como había pasado en los últimos días, Nala no se encontraba bien, aunque la sensaciones que tenía parece que ya las tuvo antes, entonces, decidió decírselo a Simba.

Nala: Simba, creo que no me encuentro bien, que debería hacer?

Simba: Llevas días así y recién se te da por preguntar, donde está la Nala Orgullosa? Dijo el Rey en tono divertido.

Nala: Simba, esto no es una broma!

Simba: Esta bien, te llevaré a Rafiki, de seguro que él sabe algo.

Simba cargó a su reina y la llevó con mucho cuidado hasta el gran árbol de Rafiki.

Simba: Rafiki! Soy yo, Simba! Te necesitamos!

Rafiki: Majestad que ocurre?! Oh ya veo…llévela a dentro por favor.

Simba asintió y puso a Nala en el piso del árbol.

Rafiki: Bien, ahora examinaré a su esposa, le tengo que pedir que me espere afuera.

Simba: Esto…Rafiki, no pensarás hacerle algo raro verdad?

Rafiki hiso una mueca de extrañado y dijo: Creo que ya hemos pasado por esto antes, majestad.

Simba: Oh! Jejeje es verdad, disculpa.

Pasaron dos horas, Simba no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro, ya empezaba a hacer un agujero.

Simba: Me lo parece a mí, o estoy encogiendo?

Entonces Rafiki salió del árbol.

Rafiki: Señor, hoy va a tener un nuevo motivo de alegría.

Simba: Si? Y eso porque?

Rafiki: Nala está embarazada!

Simba: De verdad?! Wow no puedo creerlo, seré padre otra vez!

Rafiki: Le eh despejado un poco la mente a su esposa, por lo que ya podrá andar hasta casa, lo mejor será que se quede en la roca del clan hasta que nazca el bebé.

Simba: Tienes idea de qué será?

Rafiki: Yo creo que será una niña.

Simba: Una niña? Qué bien, ahora si estaremos al completo, tengo un hijo, y ahora una hija, genial!

Nala: Simba…

Simba: Cariño estas bien? Si quieres te llevo a casa.

Nala: No te preocupes, puedo andar hasta casa, ya me parecía a mí que algo fuera de lo normal me estaba pasando...pero me siento mejor que nunca.

Simba: Lo sé, gracias por todo Rafiki.

Rafiki: Por supuesto, usted puede contar conmigo.

Así pues los reyes empezaron a andar hasta casa.

Nala: Crees que Kopa se lo tome bien?

Simba: Bromeas? Estoy seguro de que estará encantado!

Nala: Que recuerdos, cuando estaba embarazada de él no veas el lío que armaste, pensabas que me estaba muriendo o algo así.

Simba: Toda precaución es poca Nala, además, no tiene nada de malo que yo me preocupe por mi reina.

Nala: Jeje, gracias Simba.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de la roca del rey…

Nuka: Jo! Esto es un rollo!

Kopa: Ya te digo, no se me ocurre que hacer…

Vitani: Ni a mi…

En ese momento, volvieron las voces…

_Scar: Ah…amigas mías…_

_Shenzi: Amigas, creí que habías dicho que éramos el enemigo…_

_Banzai: Si…es mismo oí yo…Ed!?_

_Ed: Ejeje, ejeje, ejeje!_

_Scar: No…no dejad que os lo explique…no…no lo entendéis…no quería decir que…no no fue mi intención…yo no os quería…AAAAAAAAH!_

Kopa: _Las hienas! Fueron ellas quienes acabaron con el…entonces mi padre si decía la verdad…_

Vitani: Kopa?

Kopa: No, por esta vez no hay nada interesante. Disimuló el príncipe con tranquilidad

Nuka: Oh, ahora recuerdo que dijiste que querías entrenar, cierto?

Kopa: Pues, si, que tienes en mente?

Nuka: Pues, que deberías salir ahí afuera y buscar a alguien con quien puedas medirte.

Kopa: Pero, no sé, ten en cuenta que yo apenas se unos cuantos movimientos, antes de hacer eso debería aprender a luchar bien.

Vitani: Pero si tú ya sabes pelear bien Kopa, eres rápido, hábil, fuerte y...lindo.

Kopa se puso rojo.

Nuka: Oh venga ya! Desde que estáis melosos es difícil estar con ustedes.

Kopa: No será que estas celoso?

Nuka: Quien, yo? Porque iba a estarlo, no estoy desesperado ni nada tío.

Vitani: Si? Como que ya te fijaste en alguien, hermanito?

Nuka: No! No me interesa nadie en ese sentido, y punto! Dijo Nuka con las mejillas rojas.

Kopa: Ajá! Te has puesto rojo colega.

Nuka: FUUUUUUU! Sabéis que? Me piro, creo que iré a pillar algo de comer.

Nuka bajó de la gran roca y se fue de caza.

Vitani: Mi hermano es muy orgulloso, yo se que lleva tiempo echándole ojitos a cierta cachorrita.

Kopa: De verdad, como se llama?

Vitani: Se llama Lulu, es morena y es muy linda, no me extraña que le guste a mi hermano.

Kopa: Oh...crees que deberíamos echarle una pata?

Vitani: Hm...No sé, tal vez, si no le echa valor entonces sí que tendremos que ayudarle.

En ese momento, los reyes llegaron a la roca del clan.

Kopa: Mira, son mis padres, vamos a ver lo que tiene mamá.

Vitani: Si.

Los cachorros bajaron rápidamente para ver el estado de la reina.

Kopa: Mama! Dime que tienes por favor, llevas días que estas muy rara, no será que...

Nala: Kopa tranquilo, no pasa nada malo, al contrario, lo que me pasa es algo de enorme felicidad.

Kopa: Que?

Simba: Hijo, tu madre está embarazada, de una niña.

Kopa: Una niña?

Vitani: Wow, Kopa! Vas a ser hermano mayor!

Kopa: Esto es...

Nala: O no, no me digas que no te gusta lo de ser hermano...

Kopa: Esto es...GENIAL!

Simba: Eh?!

Kopa: Bueno, quiero decir, de este modo no me sentiré tan mal cuando ya no tenga nada que aprender, podréis enseñarle a mi futura hermana todo cuanto eh aprendido, y además, yo también ayudaré, será divertido.

Nala: Entonces...te gusta la idea de ser hermano mayor?

Kopa: Claro que si mamá, cuidaremos de ella juntos!

Simba: Kopa...

Vitani: Será un buen hermano mayor, de eso estoy segura, y puede que ella y yo seamos buenas amigas.

Nala: Jejeje, si ,puede que tengas razón.

Simba: De acuerdo niños, dejemos que Nala repose, tiene que descansar hasta que el bebé llegue, hay que cuidarla lo mejor que podamos.

Kopa: Si!

Vitani: También podéis contar conmigo.

Tras unas horas de descanso, llegó la hora de comer, Nuka aún estaba por ahí con Lulu, hablaban, se llevaban bien, pero Nuka seguía sin dar el primer paso.

Y quien era Lulu, pues ella es hija de Skauti, una de las camaradas de Zira.

Lulu: Hey Nuka, que tal una carrera hasta el estanque, a ver si estas en forma.

Nuka: Que? Me estas poniendo a prueba? Pues ya verás quien es el amo!

Nuka y Lulu salieron a la carrera, al principio Nuka llevaba ventaja, pero Lulu fue más lista y supo reservar bien sus energías para adelantarle casi al final del recorrido, al final ganó Lulu.

Nuka: Venga ya...Tiene que ser...una broma. Dijo Nuka agitado.

Lulu: Si aprendieras a usar tus fuerzas en el momento preciso, no perderías tan fácilmente, pero eh de admitir que has durado bastante, por un momento pensé que mi plan iba a salir mal.

Nuka: De acuerdo...la próxima vez no perderé!

Lulu: Claro, mas a mi favor. Dijo en tono burlón.

Nuka: Hmph! Te estoy dando ventaja, ya veremos si sigues riendo cuando remonte.

Lulu: Jeje, eres muy lindo.

Nuka: Eh?!

Nuka se puso rojo ,parecía que le iba a salir humo por los oídos, de verdad Lulu le dijo que era lindo?

Nuka: Esto...Gracias.

Lulu: No hay que, me alegro que seas mi amigo.

Y así se quedaron los dos durante un buen rato, se miraban fijamente si apartar la vista, pero ninguno de los dos izo nada más.

Mientras que en otro lado de las bellas praderas...

Vitani: Kopa...crees que algún día...nos casaremos?

Kopa: Pues claro que si..._Ojala sea posible_...Dijo lo último en sus pensamientos.

Vitani: Sabes, después de ver a tu madre, me entra la curiosidad de saber cómo se siente una madre.

Kopa: Que quieres decir?

Vitani: Pues, imagínate, no te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?

Kopa: Vi...Vitani!

Vitani: Que?! Dije algo malo?

Kopa: No es eso, es que...es que somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso ahora...además...tampoco sabemos cómo se supone que nacen los bebés!

Dijo Kopa con mucha vergüenza, como es posible que su novia ya piense en formar una familia, aunque tenía que admitir que la idea le gustaba, pero sería más adelante.

Vitani: Entonces...no quieres tener un hijo conmigo en el futuro? Dijo Triste.

Kopa: NO! NO ES ESO! Es que...aun es muy pronto para pensar en ello...que te diga esto no quiere decir que no quiera formar una familia contigo, es solo que aun no quiero pensar en eso, quiero disfrutar de estar contigo todo lo que pueda porque...

El príncipe se puso serio.

Vitani: Si?

Kopa: Bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas, y como sabrás, el futuro es algo que no podemos controlar...y como no sé lo que va a pasar, quiero estar contigo y con mis padres todo lo que pueda...

Dijo Kopa cabizbajo.

Vitani: Kopa...hay algo que quieras contarme?

Kopa:..

El príncipe se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder, un poco mas y revelará parte de su destino, sobre su futuro enfrentamiento con Giza, y que en algún momento tendrá que dejar su vida actual atrás, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Kopa: Jeje, no me hagas caso, a veces digo tonterías, te quiero, solo quiero que disfrutemos de ser jóvenes mientras podamos, porque luego estaremos muy ocupados, con el reino, con el niño y con todo lo que eso supone.

Vitani: Si, tienes razón...gracias por seguir a mi lado.

Más tarde Vitani se fue a echar la siesta, mientras que Kopa regresó a lo alto de la roca del clan, seguía meditando, eso le ayudaba a relajarse por dentro.

Kopa: _Como...como se supone que les voy a explicar lo que tengo que hacer? No, se supone que ellos no deben saberlo, al menos hasta mi regreso, si es que regreso alguna vez_.

Y otra vez las voces...

_¿?: Que debo hacer padre, Taka tiene algo en su interior que es perjudicial para el futuro del reino, pero aun así es mi hijo, el legitimo heredero...como explicarle que no podrá ser el rey?_

_¿?: Ahadi? Qué ocurre?_

_Ahadi: Uru, lo siento, trataba de hablarle a mi padre, que en paz descanse, es por lo que me dijo el chaman, nuestro hijo Taka alberga oscuridad en su interior._

_Uru: Pero como puede decir eso de nuestro hijo, aunque fuera verdad?_

_Ahadi: Porque el vela por el bien del reino, es su obligación hacerme saber lo que es mejor para el futuro, ya sea bueno o malo._

_Uru: Y que harás ahora?_

_Ahadi: Tengo muy claro que eh de preparar a Mufasa para que sea el futuro rey, y cuando llegue el momento, les comentaré esta decisión a los dos._

Kopa: _Pobre bisabuelo, debió ser una decisión muy complicada, aunque acertada tengo que decir._

Entonces al príncipe se le pasó una idea loca en la cabeza...

Kopa: _Ahora que voy a ser hermano mayor...que será de mí? Y si mi hermana trata de matarme para ser la futura reina?! No! pero en que estoy pensando?! (Negó con la cabeza) recibirá tanto cariño y amor que estoy seguro que nos querrá a todos._

Entonces llegó Nuka...

Nuka: Hey, que hay de nuevo tío?

Kopa: Nuka! Que, como fue la cita?!

Nuka: Eh?!

Kopa: Vamos, no trates de engañarme, se que te gusta la tal Lulu.

Nuka: Y tú te crees todo lo que te cuenta mi hermana? no tienes ni idea...

Kopa: Nuka, somos colegas, puedes contar conmigo.

Nuka: Ah! Está bien tío, si, ella me gusta, es muy linda pero no sé como eh de decirle que me gusta, no soy tan expresivo como tú.

Kopa: Sabes, yo antes no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era el amor...

Nuka: Y?

Kopa: Pues que ya soy un experto! Dijo Kopa sonriente.

Nuka: De acuerdo señor experto, y como se supone que me voy a confesar?

Kopa: Pues...en el momento que ambos os sintáis mas unidos, será el más apropiado de los momentos, eso creo.

Nuka: Ya...y como se cuándo llegará ese momento?

Kopa: Ahí está la gracia, es algo que viene de sorpresa.

Nuka: Uff, esto del amor es complicado, definitivamente no estoy hecho para estas cursilerías.

Kopa: Pero si es algo de lo más natural, ya verás, cuando lo descubras te acabará gustando.

Nuka: Pss si tu lo dices...

Los dos amigos se quedaron ahí contemplando el anochecer, hasta que se fueron abajo.

Kopa: Hay noticias de tu madre?

Nuka: Ninguna, no sé qué fue de ella, espero que este bien.

Kopa: Bueno, si algo me han contado es que ella es una gran guerrera, es muy difícil ganarle en combate, estoy seguro de que estará bien.

Nuka: No es eso lo que me preocupa...

Kopa: Entonces qué?

Nuka: Tengo una extraña sensación...como si, el regreso de mi madre supusiera que muchas cosas cambiarán, y eso es justo lo que temo.

Kopa se quedó sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo hablando con seriedad.

Nuka: Ahora como estamos todo está bien, somos felices, pero cuando Vitani y yo estamos con mi madre suele haber tensión, digamos que ella es "especial".

Kopa: Esto...yo no conozco a vuestra madre en persona, pero es eso, vuestra madre, debéis estar allí con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, aunque cueste.

Nuka: Tú crees eso?

Kopa: Si, es tu madre no?

Nuka: Uff, entonces haré lo que pueda.

Kopa: Te contaré algo que escuche entre esas voces que resuenan a veces en mi cabeza, cuando no sepas tomar la decisión correcta con la cabeza, lo mejor es dejar que tu corazón de guíe.

Nuka: Donde escuchaste eso?

Kopa: Es lo que decía una de las voces, creo que era mi abuelo el que dijo eso.

Nuka: Vaya, parece que Mufasa fue un rey muy sabio.

Kopa: Y que lo digas, el era un gran rey, y un gran león...me habría gustado conocerlo...

Lo que ambos no sabían es que alguien escucho su conversación, era Simba, estaba dentro de la roca del rey, se dio cuenta de que su hijo escuchaba voces, entonces se acercó a su hijo.

Simba: Kopa, es cierto que puedes escuchar voces en tu cabeza?

Kopa se puso tenso, no podía contarle nada de eso a su padre, así que pensó rápido y saco una buena escusa.

Kopa: Recuerdas que fui a ver a Rafiki?

Simba: Si, que pasa con él?

Kopa: El dice que suelo tener sueños como los tuyos, en los que hay gente que me habla, y a veces recuerdo lo que me dicen esos sueños, suelen dejar mensajes interesantes.

Simba: Ya veo...espero que no tengas pesadillas.

Kopa: No para nada, no eh tenido malos sueños, al menos no por ahora, espero no tener.

Simba: Si, yo también.

Nuka: Alteza, ocurre algo malo?

Simba: No es nada Nuka, creo que debemos entrar ya adentro, esta anocheciendo.

Y los tres se fueron a dentro donde estaban los demás y se pusieron a dormir.


	9. Cap 8 - El Nacimiento de Kiara

Capitulo 8: El Nacimiento de Kiara.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Zira se fue, las cosas estaban yendo muy bien. Kopa recibió entrenamiento por parte de su padre, mientras que su madre le enseñó a cazar, dándole instrucciones desde un sitio alejado, no podía hacer mucho ya que su embarazo estaba muy avanzado, era cuestión de días en que la nueva miembro de la familia llegue. Simba y Nala quedaban boquiabiertos con las habilidades del príncipe, Era rápido, ágil y fuerte, poseía cualidades poco comunes para alguien de su edad, y además ya luchaba mejor.

Después de demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer Simba pensó que sería bueno llevarle de patrulla, mientras que Nala se quedó en la roca del clan para seguir descansando, Sarabi y Vitani se quedaron con ella para que no le faltara de nada.

Kopa: Padre estoy muy emocionado, es la primera vez que me llevas de patrulla!

Simba: Sabía que te gustaría, pero debes tener cuidado, a partir de las fronteras el peligro acecha.

Kopa: Dime...hay noticias de las hienas?

Simba: No, no ha habido actividad de ellas desde hace tiempo...y eso empieza a ser sospechoso...

Zazú volaba por los alrededores, hasta que vio a las hienas.

Zazú: Majestad! Las hienas están entrando al reino!

Simba: Pero a caso estas nunca aprenden?!

Kopa: Genial! Es una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba lo aprendido hasta ahora.

Simba: Kopa no, es muy peligroso!

Kopa: Pero tu estas aquí, venga por favor, al menos déjame cubrirte las espaldas.

Simba pensó un momento, era consciente de que su hijo era muy hábil y fuerte, tal vez sea de ayuda, pero por otro lado no quería arriesgar a su hijo, sin embargo se acordó que su padre ninguna vez le dejo una oportunidad de luchar contra ellas, así que dijo.

Simba: Esta bien, pero si la cosa se pone fea te vas de aquí inmediatamente, de acuerdo?

Kopa: De acuerdo!

Habían como unas quince hienas! lideradas por los tres de siempre.

Banzai: Miren eso chicos, son ellos, el Padre y el hijo, esta vez acabemos con ustedes!

Shenzi: Esto será para recordar, nos espera un festín de león, a por ellos!

Las hienas empezaron el ataque.

Simba: Aquí vienen, estas listo?!

Kopa: Siempre!

Padre e hijo se lanzaron al ataque. Las hienas se abalanzaron a por los dos pero era inútil, Simba era muy fuerte y Kopa no se quedaba tan lejos, aprovechando sus reflejos pudo esquivar a varias hienas y aprovecho sus técnicas de combate para dejarlas inconscientes, no quería llegar al extremo de matarlas, no era su estilo, ni el de su padre.

Shenzi: Si seguimos así acabarán con nosotros, tenemos que huir!

Banzai: Que?! Ni hablar! No hemos preparado este ataque durante tres meses para nada!

Kopa: Así que habéis echo eso durante los últimos tres meses? Hmph! Pues me temo que no a servido de nada.

Dijo el príncipe en plan orgulloso. Simba también estaba orgulloso de su hijo, era muy fuerte.

Simba: Yo de ustedes no intentaría nada a partir de ahora, a menos que queráis ser nuestra cena... Dijo Simba en tono amenazante.

Shenzi: RETIRADA!

Las hienas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Simba: Kopa...

Kopa: Si padre?

Simba: Tengo que decir...que a sido GENIAL!

Kopa: Eh?

Simba: Eres muy fuerte! A decir verdad me has dejado impresionado! Sabes, deberíamos salir de patrulla mas a menudo.

Kopa: Si? Eso es genial! Estaré encantado.

Simba: Cuando tu madre lo sepa no se lo va a...

Pero en príncipe interrumpió a su emocionado padre.

Kopa: Creo...que es mejor que no le comentes nada de esto, si se entera de que me enfrenté a las hienas contigo no creo que se lo tome bien.

Simba: Si, tienes razón, pero lo de la patrulla ahí queda, cuando quieras te vienes conmigo.

Kopa: Gracias papá.

El rey y el príncipe regresaron a la roca del clan mientras caminaban se toparon con Timón y Pumba, que al parecer iban acompañado por otro dos suricatos.

Simba: Hey chicos, ellos son...

Timón: Si Simba, son mi madre y el tío Max.

Ma: Hola joven rey, estamos encantados de volver a verle.

Tío Max: Lo mismo digo, y el pequeño es...

Kopa: Hola, soy Kopa, el príncipe.

Ma: Es tu hijo Simba? es idéntico a ti!

Dijo cogiéndole la cara al príncipe para examinarlo.

Simba: Si, es mi mayor orgullo.

Kopa estaba muy contento con la respuesta de su padre.

Simba: Decidme, a que se debe vuestra visita?

Tío Max: Venimos a por Timón, creemos que ya va siendo hora de que se haga todo un macho!

Kopa: Que?

Ma: Es que Timi sigue sin conseguir pareja.

Kopa: Jaja! Timi? Dijo el príncipe tratando de aguantar la risa.

Timón: Si...si, ella siempre me llama así. Dijo Timón mosqueado.

Pumba: Pero tienes que admitir que es muy mono, Timi...Dijo el jabalí en tono divertido.

Timón: Ah! Ya cállense!

Kopa, Simba y Pumba se echaron a reir.

Simba: Jejeje esta bien Timi...quiero decir, Timón, pero eso quiere decir que...

El rey pasó de gracioso a triste en poco tiempo, al darse cuenta de la situación de su amigo.

Ma: Si, Timón tiene que venir con nosotros un tiempo a casa, para que encuentre a alguien que le guste.

Timón: Mamá! Ya te dije que yo no necesito de esas cosas, soy feliz aquí.

Ma: Lo se Timón, pero así como el pequeño Simba se a vuelto todo un León, tu también debes madurar.

Kopa: Entonces...quieres decir...que Timón debe irse? Kopa tenía los ojos llorosos.

Pumba: Yo iré con el, no te preocupes, te aseguro que volveremos.

Simba: Os echaremos de menos...

Dijo Simba también con la cara triste. Mientras que Kopa se secó las lágrimas y dijo...

Kopa: Esta bien, pero volved pronto o tendré que ir a por vosotros, de acuerdo?

Timón: Claro, cuenta con ello.

Kopa les dio un abrazo a Timón y Pumba. Los Suricatos montaron encima de Pumba y se dirigieron al Paraíso donde antes vivían. Kopa los observó alejarse con mucha tristeza por dentro, algo en su interior le decía que no los volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

Simba: Tranquilo, estarán bien.

Kopa: Lo se...pero los echaré de menos.

Simba: Yo también...la hora de comer no será lo mismo sin que ellos dos discutan pos sus gustos.

Kopa: Si...es verdad...

Padre e hijo siguieron su camino hacia la gran roca del clan, se dieron cuenta de que todos estaba ahí reunidos, y pendientes de lo que pasaba en la cueva.

Kopa: Pero...que esta pasando ahora?

Simba: No lo se...tal vez sea...Ah...KOPA, VAMOS RAPIDO!

Kopa: Eh? Si!

Los dos aceleraron el paso, subieron rápidamente hasta entrar en el interior de la cueva, allí estaban Sarabi, Vitani y Nala, con un precioso bebé.

Simba: Nala...a caso es lo que creo que es? Dijo el Rey con una enorme sonrisa.

Nala: Simba, pues claro que lo es, que iba a ser si no ?

Kopa: Vaya!

Vitani: Felicidades Kopa, ya eres hermano mayor!

Sarabi: Es una pena que os perdierais el nacimiento, ocurrió justo cuando ya estabais en la frontera.

Simba: Oh...lo siento.

Nala: Venga no pasa nada, al menos habéis vuelto para verla, por cierto Simba, como la llamaremos?

Simba: Esto...

Kopa: Ponedle Kiara. Intervino el príncipe.

Sarabi: Es un nombre precioso Kopa.

Vitani: Si, como se te a ocurrido?

Kopa: No se, fue mirarla y a sido lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, aunque tengo admitir que es muy bonito.

Simba: Entonces esta decidido, su nombre será Kiara.

Nala: Me gusta.

Todos estaba contentos con la llegada de Kiara, entonces a Simba se le ocurrió una idea.

Simba: Kopa, te gusta el agua? Le susurró a su hijo.

Kopa: Pues si, porque?

Simba: Que tal un clavado en el estanque?

Kopa: Si! Vamos.

Los dos corrieron hacia afuera.

Vitani: Oigan esperen! A donde van?!

Sarabi: Si quieres síguelos, probablemente vayan a hacer de las suyas.

Nala: Jaja, no tienen remedio, son tal para cual. Dijo la reina negando con la cabeza.

Vitani los siguió, ellos se dirigían al estanque, los vio subirse en una roca, primero fue Simba.

Vitani: Pero, que están haciendo?!

Simba: Aquí voy! Simba se lanzó el primero, llegando a empapar a la pobre Vitani.

Vitani: AAAH! Pe...pero que hacéis?!

Ahora era el turno del príncipe.

Kopa: Yiajuuuuuuuuu!

El agua salpicó de nuevo a Vitani.

Vitani: AAAAH! Estáis locos de remate, que no sabéis que puede ser peligroso usar el agua de ese modo?! Me habéis dejado perdida!

Simba: Jeje lo sentimos.

Simba estaba completamente mojado, igual que Kopa.

Kopa: Créeme, si te echas un clavado le perderás el miedo al agua.

Vitani: No gracias, no estoy tan loca como ustedes.

Los 3 se secaron al estilo león, quedaron relucientes.

Vitani: Vale, tengo que admitir que te deja una sensación a limpio, que bien me siento.

Kopa: Lo ves, eso es lo bueno que tiene bañarse con agua, verdad papá?

Simba: Si, pero a tu madre sigue sin gustarle lo de bañarse en el agua.

Kopa: Papá, tu crees que a Kiara le guste bañarse en el agua?

Simba: Que?

Vitani: Kopa, ella es una niña, como quieres que haga eso?

Kopa: Que tiene que ver? Es hija de Simba, o no?

Simba: Jajajaja, ya lo veremos, pero te recuerdo que también es hija de Nala, y ya sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

Kopa: Si…probablemente no le agraden los bichos, o bañarse en el estanque, o nos grite cada vez que hacemos algo mal, sin ofender a mamá.

Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Simba: Bueno eso es verdad, pero por eso la queremos, porque siempre se preocupa por nosotros.

Kopa: Tienes Razón.

Vitani: Yo siempre le estaré agradecida por ser como una madre para mi.

Simbas: Sabes Vitani, creo se sin darnos cuenta os hemos cogido cariño, a ti y a tu hermano, sois prácticamente parte de la familia.

Vitani: De verdad?

Simba: Bueno, puede que en el futuro ya seamos familia, cuando decidas casarte con Kopa.

Vitani se le salío el humo por la cabeza de lo roja que se puso.

Vitani: Al…alteza…

Kopa: Papá mejor que no adelantes los acontecimientos, el corazoncito de Vitani no puede soportar tanta presión. Dijo un poco gracioso.

Simba: Lo siento, pero como cada día estáis mas unidos…imagino que incluso ya habéis pensado en los descendientes, o no?

Kopa: Jajaja! Es verdad, cuanta razón tienes.

Vitani: Parad ya! Me da vergüenza de solo pensarlo.

Kopa: Pero Vitani, si tu misma me estabas hablando de eso antes, no me equivoco?

Vitani: Hm…

Simba: Venga, ya celebramos el nacimiento de Kiara, es hora de volver.

Vitani: Alteza?

Simba: Ya deja lo de alteza, llámame Simba, de acuerdo?

Vitani: De acuerdo.

Simba: Bien, que querías preguntarme?

Vitani: Celebraste el nacimiento de Kopa con un clavado?

Simba: Jeje pues no pude evitarlo, cuando eres padre por primera vez la emoción es tan grande que necesitas hacer una gran locura para volver a estar cuerda, o por lo menos eso me pasó a mi.

Kopa: Me alegro haberte dado una gran alegría.

Simba: Claro que si, pero hoy, hemos podido compartir esa alegría, ahora, hay que esperar a cuando seáis mayores, haber si podemos celebrar alguna mas.

Kopa: Papa! Dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Los tres regresaron a la roca del clan, ya era la hora de dormir, la noche empezaba a nublarse, hacía tiempo que no sucedía en los dominios del clan. Todos dormía plácidamente, pero había un león al que le sentaba incomodo el sueño, ese no era otro que el rey de la gran roca. Simba estaba soñando que paseaba por los prados hasta que…

_Kopa: Papaaaaaaaa! Socorroooooooo!_

_Simba: Kopa…KOPA!_

_El príncipe estaba sangrando y estaba sujetándose a las rocas, debajo de el se encontraba un enorme vacío, su hijo estaba en grave peligro._

_Simba: AQUÍ ESTOY HIJO, Ya casi te tengo…_

_Kopa: Papa!_

_Simba: Vamos tu puedes, solo un poco mas cerca!_

_Simba estaba a punto de agarrar a su hijo cuando…_

_Scar: Ya te tengo! Confía en mi…_

_Simba: Scar?!_

_Kopa: PAAAAAADREEEEEEE!_

_El principé se soltó y cayó._

_Simba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

De repente, el rey despertó asustado.

Simba: Kopa!

Simba se despertó de golpe, y observo que todos dormía cómodamente, se acercó a donde estaba su hijo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Lo vio dormir plácidamente, al lado de su novia, todo estaba tranquilo, pero el rey ya no iba a poder conciliar el sueño esa noche, decidió salir de la cueva y se dirigió hacia la roca donde el rey suele observar el reino. Allí empezó a llorar.

Nala se despertó y sigilosamente se acercó al rey.

Nala: Simba…que sucede?

Simba: Nala…yo…

Nala: Por favor dímelo, llevas días que no puedes dormir, no me mientas.

Simba: Es que…no se como decirte esto…

Nala: Tienes pesadillas, ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es que soñaste para que te pusieras así?

Simba: Eh visto…eh visto a Kopa…sangrando…y…cayendo al vació!

Simba rompió a llorar, la imagen fue de lo mas horrible.

Nala: No…no digas eso por favor…Nala también empezó a llorar.

Simba: También lo eh visto…le eh visto a él…

Nala: A quien?

Simba: A Scar…el me sujetó del brazo…por su culpa no pude salvar a kopa…

Nala: Simba…

Simba: Porque…porque estando muerto aún SIGUES ATORMENTANDOME?!

Gritó el Rey al cielo con rabia.

Nala: El se ha ido! Y Kopa está con nosotros, no le va a pasar nada, de acuerdo?

Simba: Pero...

Pero lo que los reyes no sabían era que el príncipe observó y escucho todo. Estaba impactado, el sueño de su padre parecía muy real, entonces decidió salir para calmar a sus padres...

Kopa: No me voy a morir…

Simba: Kopa!

Kopa: Padre, no te preocupes, estoy aquí, con ustedes, y no estamos solos.

Nala: Cariño…

Kopa: Tenemos a los grandes reyes del pasado a nuestro lado, ellos están ahí...velando por cada uno de nosotros, y se, que ellos no me abandonarán cuando me ocurra algo, y a vosotros tampoco.

Simba: Kopa…no dejaré que te ocurra nada malo.

Kopa: Papá solo fue un sueño, no le des mas vueltas, vamos, si no duermes no podrás patrullar mañana. Dijo Kopa con una sonrisa mientras regresaba dentro.

Nala: Parece muy seguro de si mismo…

Simba: Nala...cuando fue el día en que nuestro hijo maduró tanto?

Nala: El sigue siendo un cachorro...pero tienes razón, ya parece muy sabio, y si, Kopa esta en lo cierto, no debemos pensar en esas cosas, estamos juntos, y somo felices...y así seguirá siendo pase lo que pase.

Simba: Si…tienes razón, solo fue un sueño.

Nala le dio un beso a Simba y los dos se fueron a dormir, sin embargo, el príncipe era consiente de que el sueño de su padre no era una simple casualidad, puede que signifique algo, que esta a punto de suceder…


	10. Cap 9 - El Regreso de Zira y el Plan

Capitulo 9: El Regreso de Zira y el Plan.

Durante todo este tiempo, Zira estaba viviendo en una pequeña manada de leones, liderados por Tajiri, que no era otro que el misterioso padre de Nuka y Vitani, del cual Zira les a hablado muy poco.

Tajiri: Ya te vas Zira?

Zira: Si, tengo ahí a mis hijos, recuerdas?

Tajiri: Lo se, pero tienes que llevarte también a Kovu?

Zira: Por supuesto que si Tajiri, y no se hablé mas, Kovu esta destinado a ocupar un lugar mas grande del que te puedes imaginar.

Tajiri: Les contarás algún día a mis hijos quien es su padre?

Zira: Que quieres que les cuente? Que su padre es un mujeriego? No me hagas reír, adiós!

Ella lo decía porque todos los cachorros de las leonas de su manada eran de el.

Zira cogió al pequeño Kovu y se marchó de vuelta a los Dominios del Clan, el nació hace una semana y media.

Durante todo este tiempo a estado maquinando un plan para destronar a Simba, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil. En secreto, se mantuvo en contacto con su mano derecha, Skauti, quien le ha ido informando de todo lo que a sucedido en el reino desde su marcha. El primer paso lo tenía muy claro, tenía que deshacerse del príncipe Kopa, pero iba a ser muy duro, pues es el mejor amigo de su hija, aunque eso no le importaba, el era el hijo de Simba.

Mientras tanto, 4 días después en los Dominios del Clan…

Kopa: Mira Kiara, ahora me ves, y ahora no me ves!

Kopa estaba jugando con su pequeña hermanita, ha pasado una semana desde que nació y el príncipe estaba encantado con poder enseñarle cosas a su hermana en un futuro, aunque nublado pues el momento en que debe cumplir con su destino estaba cada vez más cerca.

Simba: Que hijo, como está tu hermana?

Kopa: Se ríe de todo lo que hago, jeje, supongo que eso esta bien, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien cuando crezca.

Simba: Me alegro de que sea así.

Kopa: Bueno, voy arriba con Vitani, nos vemos luego.

Simba: Claro, hasta luego.

Nala: Simba! Ella esta aquí…Dijo la reina en tono serio.

Simba: Quien?

Sarabi: Zira…parece que ya ha vuelto. Añadió la antigua reina.

Simba: Bien, pues no perdamos el tiempo, vamos a recibirla.

Dijo el rey con mucha calma, pues no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero cada vez que estaban alrededor de Zira había tensión.

Simba: Hola Zira, veo que al fin has vuelto.

Sarabi: Como se te ocurre marcharte sin avisar?! Le reprochó la madre del Rey.

Zira: Lamento mi ausencia, tuve que arreglar unos problemas familiares.

Nala: Problemas familiares?

Zira: Si…donde están mis hijos?

Simba: Están bien, nos hemos hecho cargo de ellos mientras estabas fuera.

Zira: …Gracias. Dijo cabizbaja, parece que se le da bien fingir.

Simba: De acuerdo, ya puedes ir con ellos si quieres, por cierto, y ese pequeño de ahí también es tuyo?

Zira: Así es alteza, le presento a mi hijo Kovu, nació hace dos semanas.

Nala: Vaya, los chicos tienen otro hermanito, es del mismo padre?

Zira: Así es…

Sarabi: Es cierto, nunca nos dices nada de su padre…

Zira: El tiene su propia manada, debe velar por ellos, prefiero no hablar del tema.

Simba: No te preocupes, lo entendemos, bueno, hasta la vista.

Los tres regresaron a dentro de la cueva.

Zira: _Ha! Sigue disfrutando de tu paz mientras puedas Simba, pues tu reinado se apagará dentro de poco. Dijo la leona en su mente mientras se dirigía a su lado de la roca._

En el interior de la cueva…

Simba: Wow, Zira parece un poco más sociable.

Nala: Es cierto, hasta nos ha dado las gracias por cuidar de sus hijos, quien lo iba a decir?

Sarabi: Yo prefiero no decir nada, sigo sin fiarme de ella.

Simba: Porque madre?

Sarabi: Ella desde siempre ha estado muy unida a Scar…A pesar de que Uru la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, ella siempre ha sido de poco hablar.

Simba: Te refieres a mi abuela?

Sarabi: Así es…yo de ti hijo…la estaría vigilando…

Sarabi se marchó con las demás leonas.

Mientras tanto Nuka se dirigió a donde solía dormir con su madre y con Vitani, y para su sorpresa su madre ya estaba allí.

Nuka: Madre?

Zira: Hola Nuka.

Nuka: Cuando fue que llegaste?

Zira: Hace unos escasos minutos hijo…dime, donde está tu hermana?

Nuka: Ella está jugando en el prado?

Zira: Ah si? Y con quién?

Nuka: Con…Kopa.

Zira: _El Príncipe! Lo sabía, sabía que esto podría pasar, pero no adelantemos hechos_…

Dijo Zira en su mente.

Zira: Nuka, tu sabes si Vitani se ha enamorado del príncipe?

Nuka: Así es madre.

Zira: El príncipe lo sabe?

Nuka: Mamá, llevan saliendo juntos desde hace 4 meses.

Zira: _No puede ser! Es el tiempo que estaba fuera! Mi propia hija, esta con el hijo del ese estúpido de Simba!_ Volvió a resonar su mente.

Zira: Esta bien…supongo.

Nuka: Por cierto, no me has contado quien es ese pequeño.

Zira: Ah, es verdad, saluda a tu nuevo hermano, se llama Kovu.

Nuka: Esto…hola.

Zira: Solo le dices eso?!

Nuka: Mamá, solo es un cachorro, no creo que me vaya a responderme nada.

Zira: Pues será mejor que le tengas más respeto, porque puede que en un futuro, el sea tu rey.

Nuka: Como dices?

Zira: Nada! Anda, vete a jugar, ya nos veremos después.

Nuka: Claro, bueno, me voy.

Zira: Que te diviertas…

Después de reencontrarse con su madre, Nuka fue corriendo a donde estaban Kopa y Vitani.

Nuka: Vitani!

Vitani: Que pasa hermano?

Nuka: Es mamá, ah vuelto.

Vitani: Que?! Mi madre está aquí?!

Kopa: En serio? Y que hay con eso Vitani?

Vitani: Es que…oye Nuka, mi madre sabe lo que hay entre Kopa y yo?

Nuka: Pues si, en un principio no se lo a tomado mal, creo que si a aceptado vuestra relación.

Vitani: Uff, que bueno.

Nuka: Y hay algo mas…

Vitani: El que?

Nuka: Al parecer tenemos un nuevo hermano.

Vitani: En serio?

Kopa: Que?! Ahora resulta que Vitani también es hermana mayor?

Nuka: Pss ella pasa a ser la mediana tío, el mayor soy y seré siempre yo!

Vitani: Si…y también el más viejo.

Nuka: De eso nada!

Kopa: Jejeje, y dime, como se llama?

Nuka: Kovu, ese es su nombre.

Vitani: Y cuanto tiempo tiene?

Nuka: Pues no lo sé, mi madre no de dio ese detalle, por lo que observé diría que tiene, unas dos semanas por lo menos.

Kopa: Vaya, solo es un poco más grande que mi hermana.

Vitani: Tal vez en el futuro ellos dos se hagan amigos.

Kopa: Si, es verdad, y de seguro que tendremos que procurar que no se metan en problemas.

Nuka: A sí? Pues estáis espabilados, no pienso ser la niñera de nadie!

Los tres rieron y se pusieron a jugar por el prado.

En un gran árbol, se encontraba Rafiki ordenando sus cosas, de repente el viento empezó a soplar, arrastrando algunas hojas.

Rafiki: Hm…esto parece interesante…

El chamán cogió su viejo caparazón de tortuga y echó las hojas que había recogido, lo removió y entonces se puso pálido al entender el mensaje.

Rafiki: Oh no! Parece que el momento está a punto de llegar…dentro de poco, el príncipe tendrá que afrontar su destino…Mufasa por lo que más quieras, cuídale! No dejes que esta misión le cueste la vida…

El mandril se quedó pensativo un tiempo, hasta que volvió a sus quehaceres.

De mientras en la roca del clan, Vitani se fue a ver a su madre y a conocer a su nuevo hermano. Mientras que Kopa y Nuka se encontraban en lo más alto de la roca del clan.

Nuka: Parece que está feliz de ser hermana mediana…aun ni siquiera sé quien es mi padre, mi madre se niega a decírmelo.

Kopa: Tal vez no le guste a hablar de ello porque a lo mejor tu padre le izo algo, bueno, no quiero ser mal pensado, pero porque otro motivo no iba a contaros a vosotros quien es vuestro padre?

Nuka: No lo sé tío, mi madre es como una cueva cerrada, poco sale de ahí dentro.

Kopa: No te desanimes, tal vez algún día llegues a conocerlo.

Nuka: Ojala…gracias Kopa.

Kopa: Porque?

Nuka: Por ser quien eres, mi mejor amigo, siempre me ayudas en mis problemas, eh incluso me has llegado a salvar la vida, me siento muy afortunado de tenerte como mejor colega.

Kopa: Jeje, de nada.

Nuka: Crees que seremos amigos por siempre?

Kopa: De eso…no me cabe la menor duda.

Entonces al príncipe se le pasó por la cabeza decirle algo importante a su amigo.

Kopa: Nuka…espero que si alguna vez no estoy aquí, tú te encargues de cuidar a Vitani por mí.

Nuka: Porque dices eso tío? Yo siempre cuido de ella.

Kopa: Jeje, tienes razón, lo siento.

Nuka: Pss en serio, sigo pensando que estás loco.

Kopa: Gracias.

Dijo sonriente.

Kopa: Por cierto, como lo llevas con Lulu?

Nuka: Ah, pues que crees? Naaaaaaaaada de nada, no hay forma en que le pueda contar mis sentimientos, ella es como una niña que solo piensa en jugar.

Kopa: Algunas necesitan más tiempo Nuka, tu solo preocúpate en mejorar tu relación con ella todo lo que puedas, créeme, acabará cediendo.

Mientras tanto en el Paraíso de Timón y Pumba.

Timón: Hola preciosa, cómo te llamas?

Jirani: Me llamo Jirani, es un honor conocer al gran Timón!

Timón: Sip! Todos dicen lo mismo.

Jirani: Es en serio, me han contado de que eres muy activo, gracioso y también muy bueno.

Timón: Oh, pues gracias.

Jirani: Quieres que comamos algo?

Timón: Claro! Yo invito.

Pumba: Vaya, Timón al fin conoció a alguien que le gusta!

Tío Max: Pues ya era hora, ha estado haciendo el vago todo este tiempo desde que llegó.

Ma: Bueno Max, tu sabes cómo es Timi, le a costado librarse un poco de ese ego de inmaduro, ahora por fin, mi hijo tiene pareja, ojala que pueda ver llegar a mis nietos.

Tío Max: Pues yo solo espero que no la fastidie, el sigue siendo patoso, y muy poco práctico para estas cosas.

Pumba: No se preocupen, Timón es un gran tipo, estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

Ma: Ojala que tengas razón Pumba…

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Kopa y Vitani se encontraban observando la puesta de sol, algo inquietaba a la novia del príncipe.

Vitani: Durante los últimos días no pude evitar estar preocupada por ti…

Kopa: Que? Porque Vitani?

Vitani: No lo se…es algo extraño, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir...no te va a pasar nada…verdad?

Al pobre Kopa cada día se le hacía más difícil ocultar su misión, pero sabía que la hora estaba cerca.

Kopa: Vitani...yo...

Vitani: Kopa! Quiero que me prometas que jamás te irás de mi lado…tienes que prometerlo!

El príncipe pensó antes de responder, a él le gustaba cumplir con sus promesas, pero esta iba ser imposible, así que decidió ser honesto, pero a la vez discreto.

Kopa: Lo siento…pero no te puedo prometer eso…

Vitani: Por…porque? Vitani empezó a contener las lágrimas.

Kopa: No estés triste, tu sabes muy bien que pueden suceder muchas cosas, que por distintas razones nos alejen, pero no tienes que tener miedo, hay algo que si te puedo prometer…

Vitani: El que?

Kopa: Que seguiré con vida, que pase lo que pasé, viviré para cumplir nuestro sueño, el de crear una familia, juntos.

Vitani: Kopa…por qué me prometes eso?

Kopa se acercó a Vitani y…la besó. Su corazón le decía que tal vez, ese sería uno de sus últimos momentos con el amor de su vida.

Vitani: Ah…

Vitani no sabía que decir, Kopa le había besado, era su primer beso.

Kopa: No te preocupes, estaré bien, después de todo...soy la clase de león, que no muere tan fácilmente.

Vitani: Kopa...

Kopa: Te quiero…siempre te querré…

Vitani: Yo también…mi amor…

Y los dos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, hasta que tuvieron que bajar, pues había comenzado una tormenta, Vitani se fue al lugar de siempre, allí estaban sus hermanos, mientras que el príncipe se iba a la cueva, era muy triste pensar en que ya no dormiría más con Vitani.

Simba: Vaya, parece que ya empezó a llover de nuevo, será mejor que vayamos a refugiarnos.

Kopa: Si padre.

Dijo el príncipe en tono normal, aunque por dentro tenía muchas ganas de llorar y de gritar, sabía que dentro de poco, llegaría el momento de cumplir con su destino, y a pesar de todo lo que a entrenado, no se sentía preparado, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa, con tal de cumplir su misión.

Kopa_: Esta decidido, mañana tengo de irme…_Dijo el príncipe en su mente.

Mientras tanto, cerca de las fronteras del Dominio de los Clan...

Leona 1: Estas segura de hacer esto? Piensa que una vez que esto comience no habrá vuelta atrás...

Zira: Créeme, nunca había estado tan segura de hacer algo desde que accedí a ser la reina, pero ahora eso ya no importa, escuchad el plan.

Entonces algunas leonas empezaron a hablar.

Skauti: Hey! Prestad atención a la jefa!

Leonas: Siiiii!

Zira: Hmph! Eso esta mejor. El plan es mas simple de lo que parece, esta noche habrá tormenta, todo a punta a que el clima será mas extraño de lo normal por la mañana, pero eso justo lo podremos usar a nuestro favor. A plena mañana debéis llamar la atención de las leales a Simba para que salgan de la roca del clan.

Leona 2: Y como se supone que haremos eso?

Zira: Fácil, empezad matando a algunos animales, si lo hacéis a los bestia, mejor, pues eso las persuadirá a actuar de inmediato, se supone que no se nos permite matar mas de la cuenta. Mientras están distraídos, yo me encargaré del joven príncipe.

Skauti: Pero...no será el mas vigilado?

Zira: Lo es, pero es igual de curioso que su padre, cuando vea la situación del ambiente lo mas seguro es que salga a investigar, y cuando eso suceda...GRRRRRRRRRRAG!

Destrozó un tronco de madera con su garra derecha.


	11. Cap 10 - El Destino de Kopa y el Exilio

Capitulo 10: El Destino de Kopa y el Exilio.

Había amanecido, pero aun estaba todo algo oscuro, el príncipe pudo sentirlo, era hoy, hoy iba a empezar su camino hacia su destino. Pero no sin antes despedirse de los demás, en ese momento, observó que solo estaban sus padres, su hermana, su abuela, y algunos cachorros de las leonas, a saber donde estarán...

Kopa: _Que raro, donde estarán todas las leonas? Y Zazú? bueno, este no es el momento de pensar en eso, tengo que darme prisa._

Dijo el príncipe en su mente.

Kopa: _Adiós papá, adiós mamá, cuidad mucho de Kiara por mi...Abuela...no se cuanto tiempo me llevará esta misión, pero si no vuelvo a verte una vez regrese, quiero que sepas que te quiero, y te agradezco todas esas tardes en las que solias narrarme las historias sobre mi padre...no vemos en otra vida..._Dijo en mente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su abuela, la echaría de menos al igual que a toda su familia.

El príncipe salió de la cueva, al salir había una gran neblina cubriendo los alrededores de la roca del clan, el ambiente estaba helado.

Kopa: _Esta neblina...no es normal...tendré que ser rápido una vez me adentre en ella..._

Kopa se disponía a marcharse, pero antes, decidió ir a ver por última vez a Vitani y a Nuka. Llegó al lugar, se encontraba solos, Nuka, Vitani, y un pequeño cachorro, ese tenía que ser Kovu, el hermano pequeño de ambos.

Kopa: _Así que este es Kovu? Bueno, tengo que decir, que se ve más lindo que Nuka, jaja!_ Dijo en su mente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Kopa_: Adiós amigo mío, ojala que el destino nos vuelva a reunir…_Dijo en mente observando a Nuka.

Kopa: _Habría deseado compartir una vida contigo...formar una familia...pero me temo que el destino que me aguarda es distinto al que nosotros deseamos, pero pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré y te llevaré en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Adiós…mi querida Vitani._ Dijo en su mente mientras le daba un último beso en la mejilla, despues de aquello, dejó escapar una lagrima de trizteza, no la vería por mucho tiempo, o tal vez, no la volvería a ver, ni a ella, ni a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Kopa ya estaba listo para ir, no sabía lo que le esperaba, solo le quedaba rezar por salir vivo de esta misión.

Kopa: Bueno...es hora de partir, será duro...pero no me echaré atrás ahora.

Así pues, el pequeño príncipe salió de la roca del clan rumbo al sur.

Kopa iba por la espesa niebla, realmente no sabía a dónde ir, siguió recto, mirando continuamente al suelo para no tener accidentes innecesarios.

De repente, entre la espesa niebla, una figura apareció detrás del príncipe.

Kopa: Quien…anda ahí?

La figura se izo más visible, era una leona, y su rostro le era algo familiar.

Kopa: Tú…tú eres...

Zira: Ah, perdona mis modales muchacho, soy Zira.

Kopa: Zira? Entonces eres la madre de Nuka,de Vitani y Kovu cierto?

Zira: Así es…que haces tú por aquí…tan sólito?

Kopa: Hmph! Lo siento, pero eso no le incumbe, si me disculpa…Dijo Kopa mientras se disponía a reanudar su camino.

Zira: Espera! a dónde vas?!

Kopa: Yo? A ningún lado…porque lo pregunta?

Zira: Te estás marchando a algún lugar, a donde?

Kopa: Si le soy honesto, no lo sé…

Dijo cabizbajo, realmente no sabía como llegar a donde tenía que ir, pero estaba dispuesto a marcharse de todos modos.

Zira: Pues me temo que no podrás ir más lejos de estas fronteras, chico…

Dijo Zira amenazante.

Kopa: Que…Que quieres de mi?

Kopa se puso tenso.

Zira: Te voy a hacer una pregunta, tú sabes quién mató a Scar!?

Kopa: Si, fueron las hienas, las socias de Scar acabaron con él, fin de la historia!

Zira: SILENCIO! Fue tu padre quien mató a mi Scar, y debe pagar por ello!

Kopa: Zira, que estas pensando hacer?

Zira: Tu ya deberías saberlo principito, voy a acabar contigo! El fin de tu existencia será el castigo perfecto para en canalla de Simba! Dijo mientras mostraba sus garras.

Kopa: Que?!

Kopa lo vio claro, Zira quería matarle!

Kopa: Zira…no hagas esto…yo no quiero pelear contigo.

Zira: Pelear?! Ha! No me hagas reír enano, tú no podrías hacerme un rasguño!

Kopa: Lo siento, pero no voy a pelear con la madre de Vitani! ME NIEGO!

El príncipe salió corriendo.

Zira: No! No podrás escapar de mí! Regresa!

Empezó la persecución, ambos corrían a gran velocidad, Zira no se lo podía creer, el príncipe era muy rápido, tenía que acelerar más si quería alcanzarlo.

Zira: _Esto tiene que ser una broma, como es posible que ese mocoso pueda correr tan deprisa!? Maldición! _Dijo en su mente.

Parecía que Kopa iba a salirse con la suya pero…

Kopa: WOOOW! Oh NO!

Kopa por poco se cae de un abismo, de más de 500 m de altura, al lado, una gran catarata. Parece que el príncipe esta en serios problemas, y para colmo, Zira ya lo alcanzó.

Zira: Ha! Son 500 m de caída libre muchacho, nadie sobrevive a eso!

Kopa: Hmph! Ya lo sé…

Zira: Y bien…que piensas hacer ahora?

Kopa: Pues si no me dejas elección...lucharé!

Dijo el príncipe mientras se ponía en posición de combate y con el rostro serio.

Zira: Jajajaja! Que gracioso, una bola de pelo no me va a retar!

Kopa: ADELANTE A QUE ESPERAS, SI ME QUIERES, VEN A POR MI!

Zira: Muy Bien, pues entonces MUERE!

Zira le quiso golpear con las garras pero el príncipe lo esquivó, y le devolvió el golpe.

Zira: Grrrr! MOCOSO!

Kopa: Jeje, lo siento, pero no soy presa fácil.

Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zira: A si? PUES AHORA VERÁS!

Mientras tanto en la roca del Rey…

Nala: Simba! SIMBA!

Simba: Que…que ocurre Nala? Dijo el rey mientras despertaba.

Nala: Es Kopa! No lo encuentro por ningún lado, no está aquí?! Dijo alterada.

Simba: Que! Donde está ahora?! Dijo preocupado.

Sarabi: Que Ocurre hijo?

Simba: Es Kopa! No se encuentra en la roca.

Sarabi: Tu hijo es experto en meterse en problemas, de seguro ya salió a jugar, después de todo, no es habitual tener neblina en el reino.

Simba: Si...y también es muy sospechoso…Madre, Tu y Nala quedaos aquí por favor, yo iré a buscarle, donde están las leonas?

Zazú: Señor! Parte de las leonas se han vuelto locas, han empezado a atacar animales inocentes, la otra parte están tratando de detenerlas.

Simba: Pero que está pasando? Hoy todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco o qué?!

Zazú: No lo sé señor, pero escuché algo inquietante, no paraban de decir algo así como "POR SCAR!", puede imaginarse de que estoy hablando.

Sarabi: Oh no…

Simba: Que sucede madre?

Sarabi: Algunas leonas estaban encantadas con el trato de Scar, fue por eso que pocas te ayudamos a enfrentarlo, ese grupo estaba por los alrededores, pero no hicieron nada, a pesar de eso tu las permitiste seguir, entre ellas, estaba Zira.

Simba: Crees que ella ha planeado todo esto?!

Sarabi: Te recuerdo que ella era la leona que mas estaba pegada a Scar, podría decirse que era su pata derecha.

Simba: No…puede ser…ella no…OH! KOPA!

Nala: Simba?!

Simba: Nuestro hijo está ahí afuera! Oh no…tengo un mal presentimiento, iré yo mismo a buscarle!

Nala: Simba ten cuidado, y por favor, tráelo sano y salvo.

Simba: Si!

Y el rey fue corriendo a buscar al príncipe. Mientras tanto en la batalla cerca del precipicio…

Zira se lanzó al taque otra vez, logró golpear al príncipe unas cuantas veces, pero ella también recibía golpes de parte del heredero al trono, era una gran batalla, pero el príncipe sabía que no estaba preparado para un combate de igual a igual con Zira.

Kopa: _Grrr! demonios, esto no va bien! No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como enfrentar a Zira, que haré? Supongo que debo seguir intentándolo, si caigo ahora...no podré cumplir mi misión, ni la promesa que le hice a Vitani._

Dijo en su mente el príncipe mientras escupía sangre, los golpes que recibió por parte de Zira le provocó un gran daño, pero a pesar de ello, el príncipe siguió peleando.

Trató de empujarla lanzándose hacia ella y le dio, pero Zira se recuperó rápidamente y prosiguió con su ataque, hasta que finalmente logró arañar el lado derecho del rostro del príncipe.

Kopa: AAAAAAAAAAG!

El príncipe quedó tendido en el suelo, empezó a sangrar, esto no le gustaba, estaba perdiendo el pulso de la batalla, mientras que su contrincante empezaba a tener la sarten por el mango.

Zira: Bueno, tengo que admitir, que ha sido más difícil de lo que creía, pero esto ha terminado…alteza.

Kopa: Dime…porque luchas por alguien que te ha echo tanto daño? No lo entiendo.

Dijo mientras la sangre le caía de la herida.

Zira: De que estás hablando?

Kopa: Tengo la capacidad de oír el pasado, aun recuerdo lo que escuché hace días…

**Flashback:**

_El príncipe estaba en el lugar de siempre cuando…_

_Zira: Taka…porque quieres matar a Mufasa por el trono? El no tiene la culpa, fue tu padre quien le eligió._

_Scar: No vuelvas a llamarme así, soy Scar! Y ese idiota de Mufasa pagará por arrebatarme mi lugar como el legítimo rey!_

_Zira: Pero…Scar…_

_Scar: Será mejor que te largues!_

_Zira: No! Yo quiero estar contigo!_

_Scar: Pues YO NO! Fuera de mi Vista! A menos que quieras que te mate!_

_Zira: Por…Por qué?…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Kopa: Tú antes…pensabas con el corazón, y tenías uso de la razón…pero ahora mírate, te has convertido en alguien como él…Dime una cosa…Porque a pesar de todo lo que te a echo...sigues queriendo vengarte en su nombre!?

Preguntó el príncipe mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento, estaba perdiendo sangre.

Zira: TU! NO TIENES NI IDEA! Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero de todos modos él se disculpó, volvíamos a estar juntos, todo era perfecto! Hasta que el miserable de tu padre tuvo que regresar para bajarle del trono acabando con su VIDA!

Kopa: Hmph…parece que no tienes remedio…pues allá tú y tus creencias! Dijo el príncipe agitado.

Zira: No cabe duda que eres tan necio como tu padre! Pero ya no importa porque aquí termina todo para ti!

El príncipe vio detrás de Zira el enorme vacío, daba igual a donde fuera, el iba a morir. Pero no sin antes usar todas sus fuerzas.

Kopa: Pues…yo aún no e dicho mi última PALABRA!

Kopa se lanzó con todo y trató de atinarle a Zira en su rostro con su garra, pero en lugar de eso le dio en la oreja derecha, arrancándole un trozo.

Zira: AAAAAAH! Maldito!

Kopa: Jejeje…lo siento…no suelo ser tan amable con los enemigos como mi padre…WOOOW!

El Príncipe se resbaló y quedó sujeto del abismo, un movimiento en falso y caería.

Kopa: Aaaaah! Maldita sea, justo lo que faltaba!

Zira: Vaaaaaaaaaaya vaya! Que tenemos aquí…parece que el destino es interesante a veces…

Kopa: Grrr…imagino a que te refieres...como no...esto ya parece una tradición familiar...

Zira agarró a Kopa de sus patas, la escena era muy parecida a cuando Scar mató a Mufasa.

Kopa: AAAAAG! Gritó Kopa del dolor, Zira de clavó las garras en sus brazos.

Zira: Aun recuerdo lo que me contó, fue así como Scar acabó con el inútil de tu querido abuelo.

Kopa: Si…lo sé…el muy miserable lo soltó...Jaja…me imagino que vas a querer hacerle un homenaje…

Zira: Incluso ahora te atreves a burlarte de mi MOCOSO! Zira apretó con sus uñas.

Kopa: AAAAAG! Porque no…si es lo último que haré por lo menos quiero reírme un poco…no importa lo que hagas, tu nunca serás Scar!

Zira: A si? Que tal unas últimas palabras, antes de que honre a Scar con tu vida?

El príncipe aún estaba dolido, su hora había llegado, pero no tenía miedo, iba a afrontar su destino, aunque eso suponga su propio final. Entonces, puso una sonrisa malliciosa en su rostro y dijo.

Kopa: Larga…vida…al REEEEEEEY! Gritó el príncipe hacía el cielo.

Zira: Grrr! Vete al Infierno!

Zira finalmente lo soltó y el príncipe empezó a caer. En ese mismo instante alguien presenció la escena.

Simba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El Rey furioso se lanzó a por la asesina de su hijo, mientras que el príncipe caía...

Kopa: _Perdóname Vitani…parece que a fin de cuentas no pude cumplir mi promesa…te quiero…Kiara…cuida de mis padres...dales todo el amor y el cariño que yo no podré darles a partir de ahora… Lo siento..._Dijo el príncipe en su mente mientras caía y cerraba los ojos.

Simba: TU! ASESINAAAA! PORQUE LO HICISTE?!

Simba estaba listo para matar a Zira, pero justo cuando iba a golpearle con su garra...

Zira: Adelante Simba! Mátame! Igual que lo hiciste con Scar!

Simba: EL! TODO ESTO ES POR EL! YA ESTOY HARTO! KOPA ERA INOCENTE!

Zira: TODO CUANTO ES DE TU FAMILIA ES IGUAL DE CULPABLE QUE TU!

Simba se apartó de Zira, ella aun estaba tirada en el suelo.

Simba: Quiero verte en la roca del clan en 30 minutos, si no…IRÉ A POR TU CABEZA!

Y se marchó de vuelta a la roca del rey, mientras caminaba, poco a poco su rostro se llenó de tristeza y lagrimas, vio morir a su propio hijo...

Zira: Hmph! Por eso eres un inútil! No tienes lo que hay que tener para ser Rey…pero Kovu...el si lo tendrá.

Nala estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, su corazón le decía que algo terrible había pasado.

Sarabi: Nala! Simba está de vuelta.

Nala: ESTA KOPA CON EL?!

Sarabi: Me temo que no…

Nala: Ah…SIMBA!

El rey estaba subiendo a donde estaba Nala, estaba cabizbajo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, ahora le tocaba algo más duro, contarles lo sucedido a Nala y las demás.

Nala: Simba…donde está Kopa?...DONDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ?!

Simba: El…esta...muerto…Dijo lo ultimo cabizbajo mientras se le caían las lagrimas.

Sarabi: QUE?! NO! NO ES POSIBLE! Se le acumularon las lagrimas a la antigua reina.

Nala: Que…mi bebé esta…muerto?...Ko…Kopa… La reina quedó tan impactada que se desmayó del shock que tuvo.

Simba: Ah…Nala! Maldición…porque…porque tuvo que pasar esto?!

Sarabi: Simba…dime, que fue lo que pasó?

Simba: Tenías razón madre, e sido un completo idiota! Nunca debí confiar en Zira, y para colmo, ella ha matado a Kopa!

Sarabi: MALDITA BRUJA! YO LO SABÍA! NUNCA HAY QUE CONFIAR EN QUIENES RODEAN A SCAR! Y ahora...se ah llevado a mi nieto...Dijo mientras lloraba.

Simba: Kopa…perdóname…no…pude protegerte…

Sarabi: Simba…

Zazú: Señor, parece que la lucha entre las leonas a cesado, que ocurre?

Simba: Zazú…Zira ha matado a mi hijo…

Zazú: No…puede ser…el príncipe…

Simba: Si…MANDALES UN MENSAJE A ESAS LEONAS QUE HAN MATADO EN NOMBRE DE SCAR! Diles que vengan para ser juzgadas! Si siguen a Scar, también siguen a Zira…y recibirán su castigo por traicionarnos…

Sarabi: Simba!

Simba: Madre, ve a dentro, por favor, cuida a Nala y a Kiara mientras cumplo con mi deber…

Sarabi: Si hijo…

La madre de Simba se fue a dentro de la cueva cabizbaja. Pasó unos escasos minutos, la niebla se había ido, y empezó a soplar el viento. En ese momento llegó Zazú.

Zazú: Ya les di el mensaje alteza…un poco mas y me matan…quiero decir, ya vienen en camino.

Simba: Esta bien…ve despertando a Nuka y a Vitani, y que traigan consigo a su hermano…al ser hijos de Zira, también deben estar en el juicio.

Zazú: Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ellos…son inocentes…es mas, eran los mejores amigos de su hijo.

Simba: YA LO SE! Perdona, pero en este caso no puedo hacer nada…

Zazú: Simba…está bien, ahora los traigo.

Zazú fue a buscar a los chicos.

Zazú: Niños, despertad, el rey os espera.

Nuka: Eh? Para qué?

Zazú: Lo siento, pero no puedo decir nada. Debéis llevar también al pequeño.

Vitani: Esta bien, ya vamos. _Tengo un mal presentimiento…y porque me duele tanto el pecho? Dijo lo último en su mente_.

Leona: Señor, las traidoras ya están aquí!

Simba: Bien, empieza el juicio.

Zira y sus seguidoras ya estaban abajo, esperando la sentencia del rey, en ese momento llegaron Vitani y Nuka acompañados por Zazú, Nuka tenía a Kovu sujeto con su boca.

Vitani: Que…que ocurre, don...donde está Kopa? Dijo la pequeña leona, asustada por el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Zira: Que harás Simba? Nos matarás a todas?

Nuka: Que!?

Simba: Zira! Tengo preparado para ti y tus seguidoras un castigo peor que el de la propia muerte. EL EXILIO!

Vitani: Que?! Porque hace esto Simba?!

Simba: Pregúntale a tu madre! Tal vez tenga el valor suficiente para decírtelo!

Nuka: Mamá! De que está hablando?!

Zira: Lo que quiere decir es que tiene la cabeza hueca!

Simba: Cállate Asesina! Nunca te lo perdonaré!

Nuka: Pero de que se le acusa?

Simba: De Traición…Ahora Zira, a ti y a las tuyas os voy a dar la oportunidad de dejar a vuestros hijos e hijas vivir en la roca del clan, pues ellos no son responsable de los actos de sus padres, pero claro, la decisión es vuestra.

Zira: Tú piensas que vamos a dejar a nuestros hijos con un descerebrado como tú?! Ni loca, ellos se vienen con nosotras!

Simba: Pues que así sea! Marchaos!

Seguidora de Simba: Ya habéis oído al rey, debéis abandonar los Dominios del clan, o la pena será la muerte.

Vitani: Pero…porque?!

Vitani tenía lagrimas en sus ojos… nunca ha visto a Simba tan furioso como hoy.

Zira: Niños! Vámonos!

Nuka: Si madre…

Vitani: Por favor! Decidme donde esta Kopa!

Pero nadie dijo nada.

Zira: Déjalo Vitani! Nos vamos!

Vitani: Donde…está?

Zira: Ahora!

Finalmente los desterrados se marcharon en dirección a las Tierras oscuras. Allí estaban las hienas, pero las desterradas no tardaron nada en echarlas de ahí, para ocupar el lugar como su nuevo hogar.

Zira: Bueno niños, este es su nuevo hogar.

Nuka: Madre por favor, dinos que ha ocurrido, porque Simba nos ha echado?

Zira: Simba…nos culpa de la muerte del príncipe.

Vitani: QUE?! Kopa…esta...muerto?

Zira: Me temo que si, fue emboscado por las hienas que acabamos de echar y luego lo arrojaron por el precipicio cerca del río, sin embargo, Simba piensa que hemos sido nosotros porque seguimos a Scar.

Nuka: No puede ser…Kopa…mi mejor amigo…esta muerto!

Nuka empezó a llorar, mientras que Vitani estaba en shock, Kopa, el amor de su vida, se ha ido, para siempre.

Vitani: No…puede ser…no….No!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nuka: Vitani!

Zira: Déjala! Para ella ha sido un golpe muy duro, pero no os preocupéis hijos míos, algún día reclamaremos lo que es nuestro, LO QUE ES DE SCAR! Y Kovu, será la clave…

Vitani estaba encima de una roca, no lo podía creer, el amor de su vida, su Kopa, estaba muerto. La pequeña no paraba de llorar.

Vitani: Kopa…ahora entiendo lo que me querías decir…pero no importa lo que suceda a partir de ahora, yo…siempre te amaré…ojala…algún día, pueda volver a tu lado…

Mientras tanto cerca del precipicio al lado del río…

Rafiki: Oh…pequeño príncipe, mi corazón esta echo pedazos, yo nunca quise que pasara esto, pero algo me dice que aun sigues ahí...si es así, no te rindas nunca, porque siempre habrá quien crea en ti, recuerda, tu eres Kopa…el Príncipe de los Dominios del Clan…y también…el elegido.

El mandril tenía los ojos llorosos y se puso en camino para ir a la roca del clan, en ese momento empezó a llover.

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo de ese abismo, fluía una corriente de agua cristalina, y cerca de la orilla, yacía el cuerpo de un pequeño cachorro de león, con una cicatriz de tres rayas en su ojo derecho, aun sangrando. De repente, el cuerpo empezó a moverse, y el cachorro abrió los ojos.


	12. Cap 11 - Un Nuevo Comienzo

Capitulo 11 - Un Nuevo Comienzo:

El príncipe por fin despertó después de permanecer inconsciente un tiempo, estaba algo débil, pero pudo levantarse gracias a su fuerza de voluntad.

Kopa: _Yo...sigo vivo...no puedo creerlo...por un momento pensé que era mi fin...ahora recuerdo.._.Pensó mientras observaba por donde cayó...

**Flashback**

_Kopa estaba hablando desde su mente mientras caía por el abismo..._

_Kopa: Supongo...que esto se acabó..._

_Entonces el principe empezó a ver imagenes de su vida, desde como empezó todo, pasando por estar al lado de sus seres queridos,hasta ese día._

_Kopa: Vitani...Nuka...Padre...Madre...Kiara...Abuela...Timón...Puma...Rafiki...Zazú...Todos...os voy a extrañar..._

_De repente, una voz resonó en su cabeza sacandolo de sus pensamientos._

_¿?: Kopa!_

_Kopa: Que?...quien es?...quien me habla?_

_¿?: No te rindas Kopa! Recuerda, tu eres el Elegido!_

_Kopa: A...Abuelo?!_

_El principe reconoció esa voz, la escuchó en la mayoría de los recuerdos que tenía que ver con Scar, se trataba del poderoso Mufasa, su Abuelo, estaba con el._

_Kopa: Yo...No me rendiré! Debo cumplir mi misión! Debo...cumplir la promesa que le hice a Vitani!_

_El príncipe volvió a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un cambio, su pelaje estaba adoptando un color blanco luminoso, su pelo se erizó un poco y desprendía un aura blanca._

_Kopa: Que...QUE ME ESTA PÀSADO?!_

_ El principe se sentía mas habil y fuerte que nunca, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, pues estaba cayendo, ya estaba a poco de llegar al suelo, fue entonces cuando vio las lianas de un gran árbol, justo mas a la izquierda, estaba el agua de la cascada._

_Kopa: Tal vez...aun tenga una posibilidad...tengo que intentarlo!_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe trató de hacer un movimiento rápido contra la pared, dolió un poco pero mereció la pena, logró hacer un gran salto para agarrar una de las lianas con los dientes, se abalanzó y de un gran salto cayó en el agua._

_Después, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, salió en el agua y..._

_Kopa: Aaaag...jeje...ya no puedo mas...creo...que voy a desmayarme..._

_Kopa quedó inconsciente en la orilla del río, perdiendo su transformación._

**Fin del Flashback**

Kopa estaba mirándose el reflejo en el río, solo vio la mitad de su rostro, pero le llamó la atención esa cicatriz que le quedó grabada en el lado derecho de su rostro, una cicatriz de tres rayas verticales.

Kopa: _Si algo tengo claro, es que no me voy a volver malvado por tener una cicatriz, además, no se parece en nada a la que tenía Scar, el solo llevaba una raya...pero que demonios?! Porque estoy pensando en eso?! Dijo en su mente mientras negaba con la cabeza._

El príncipe pensó que el tener una cicatriz le iba a volver tan malvado como a Scar, pero estaba claro que eso no iba a pasar.

Kopa: Ahora que lo pienso...que fue lo que me pasó antes? Mi piel, mi pelo...me volví completamente blanco, y me salía una luz brillante...será cierto lo que me dijo Rafiki la otra vez?

**Flashback**

_Esto pasó una semana antes del regreso de Zira, Kopa estuvo por largo tiempo recibiendo lecciones de Rafiki para controlar mejor sus sentidos y usarlos adecuadamente. Ya se hacía tarde y el Príncipe tenía que volver a casa._

_Kopa: Bueno, gracias por las lecciones de hoy Rafiki, pero ya tengo que irme._

_Rafiki: Ah! Principe, antes de que se marche, hay algo que tengo que decirle._

_Kopa: De que se trata?_

_Rafiki: Acabo de descubrir un secreto oculto en la profecía...se trata de una vieja leyenda, pero al parecer, existío ya que el primer rey logró descubrilo._

_Kopa:En serio? pero me quieres decir ya que es?_

_Rafiki: Esta bien, si el rey logró hacer frente a Giza fue gracias al Super León!_

_Kopa: Super...León?_

_Rafiki: Oh si...dicen que el primer rey se convirtío en un león blanco y luminoso, era tan rapido y tan fuerte, que nadie se metía con el, gracias a ese poder pudo hacer frente a muchos enemigos, todos los que lo veían pensaban que se trataba de un dios, porque era algo que estaba fuera de lo común._

_Kopa: Eso esta bien Rafiki...pero, tiene algo que ver conmigo?_

_Rafiki: Bueno...teniendo en cuenta de que tu eres el elegido, es posible que tu también hayas heredado esa habilidad._

_Kopa: Yo? Hm...no se Rafiki...que te hace pensar eso?_

_Rafiki: Bueno, tienes una fuerza poco común entre los leones de tu edad, tu fuerza y habilidad son comparables con las de un león adolescente, quizas cuando seas mayor seas tan fuerte como para levantar a un elefante y más rapido que un correcaminos._

_Kopa: QUE?! Venga ya, deja de inventarte cosas, bastante tengo ya con lo de Giza, sabes que, me voy tío, si no mi padre empezará me regañará por llegar tarde._

_Rafiki: Esta bien...pero recuerda lo que te dije, puede que tarde o temprano descubras esa habilidad!_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Kopa: _Así que...Super león? Creo que esto no será lo mas raro que me encuentre por el camino._

Pensó el príncipe sobre su transformación.

Kopa: Bueno, parece que ya todos creerán que estoy muerto, supongo que eso quiere decir, que soy libre para cumplir mi misión...pero antes, debo reponer fuerzas, veamos si encuentro un buen par de bichos y un refugio. Dijo mientras andaba con algo de dificultad buscando un sitio donde ponerse a cubierto de la tormenta.

Mientras tanto, en el Oasis de los Suricatos...

Timón y Jirani se hicieron novios, y estuvieron muy unidos todo ese tiempo, sin olvidar a su mejor amigo, Pumba, que no se aburría para nada, a el siempre le a gustado el Oasis.

Jirani: Oh Timón, me siento tan feliz a tu lado...

Timón: Pues claro que si preciosa, después de todo, quien no es feliz conmigo?

Jirani: Eso es verdad, todo lo que te rodea es felicidad.

Entonces Zazú llegó al Oasis para buscar a Timón y Pumba.

Pumba: Oh! Es Zazú, que te trae por aquí amigo, te a mandado Simba?

Zazú: No, no a sido el rey, yo vine por cuenta propia...

Pumba: Y eso porque?

Zazú: Ah ocurrido una terrible tragedia, el príncipe Kopa...a sido asesinado...por Zira!

Pumba: Que!? OH NO! Pumba empezó a llorar.

Zazú: Se que esto es duro, y es por eso que vine hasta aqui, Simba está muy decaído, pensé que Timón y tu podrías estar con el, estoy seguro de que se animará si os ve.

Pumba: Si...iremos enseguida, voy a buscar a Timón...

Zazú alzó el vuelo, mientras que Pumba se fue a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Pumba: Tmón...

Timón: Pumba viejo colega! Que bueno que estés aquí, justo te estaba buscando para ir a preparar una roda de bichos y...ocurre algo malo?

Pumba: Es Kopa...lo han asesinado.

Timón: Que...El suricato quedó conmocionado.

Pumba: Así es, Zazú estuvo aquí y me lo contó todo, dijo que fue una tal Zira, Simba esta muy trite, nos necesita, ahora mas que nunca.

Timón: Kopa...prometí que volveríamos a vernos...Dijo Timón cabizbajo y muy triste.

Pumba: Timón...

Timón: No Pumba, yo soy el tonto que aceptó venir hasta aquí en búsqueda de pareja, desde cuando hago caso yo de lo que me dice mi madre?!

Pumba: Y que piensas hacer?

Timón: Yo...haré lo correcto! Espérame aquí.

El Suricato mas famoso del Oasis se fue a buscar a su novia.

Jirani: Que Ocurre Timón?

Timón: Lo siento mucho Jirani, pero tengo que irme.

Jirani: Irte? A donde?!

Timón: Debo volver a los Dominios del Clan, Simba me necesita.

Jirani: Y a caso yo no?

Timón: Mira, te lo voy a decir sin rodeos, eres muy hermosa y amable, eres una chica estupenda...y...mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo...

Jirani: Ti...Timón...

Timón: Lo siento...

El Suricato se fue corriendo.

Pumba: Timón, que pasó?

Timón: Pumba! Nuestro Simba nos necesita, así que mueve ese trasero y vamos con el!

Pumba: Si!

Timón montó en Pumba y se fueron del oasis. Mientras tanto en la roca del clan, Simba estaba acostado en la punta de la roca donde suele observar el reino, estaba tratando de asimilar que su hijo ya no estaba, pero era muy duro, mas teniendo en cuenta el gran cariño que tenía como padre e hijo.

Simba: Kopa...no se lo que haré sin ti...tampoco tu madre...a ella le cuesta mucho mas que a mi asimilarlo...como pude permitir que esto sucediera?

Rafiki: Simba?

Simba: Ah! Rafiki...eres tu...lo siento, ya sabes porque estoy así.

Rafiki: Parece que en esta familia ya se a vuelto algo tradicional...que el príncipe tenga que pasar por situaciones aterradoras, de verdad que lo siento.

Simba: No te preocupes, se perfectamente a que te refieres, es solo que...porque el? Porque yo no? Ningún padre debería ver morir a su propio hijo...entonces Simba volvió a llorar.

Rafiki: La vida de un rey puede ser dura, se muy bien que será difícil dejar esta situación en el pasado, pero debe ser fuerte, y cuidadoso, ahora que la pequeña Kiara es todo cuanto os queda.

Simba: Si...tienes razón, debo ser fuerte, por Kiara, y también por Kopa, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error.

Rafiki: Si...pero debe saber que la razón por la que estoy aquí es por algo mas.

Simba: Perdón?

Rafiki: Al haber fallecido el primogénito, Kiara debe ser presentada como la futura sucesora al trono, por lo que mañana debemos presentarla.

Simba: No puede ser en otro momento? Bastante difícil es ya superar...todo esto.

Rafiki: Lo se muy bien Simba, pero debes entenderlo, Mufasa no suele presentarse todos los días.

Simba: Mi padre?

Rafiki: Mañana al amanecer, será el momento, confío en que para entonces estaréis aquí por Kiara, y por todas las manadas que estarán presentes para su presentación.

Simba: Esta bien, lo entiendo, trataré de ayudar a Nala hasta entonces, será duro pero debo hacerlo, no quiero que este triste el día de la presentación de nuestra hija.

Rafiki: Bien, pues ya nos vemos Simba, suerte.

Entonces llegó Zazú.

Zazú: Señor, como lo lleva?

Simba: Bueno, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pero no es nada fácil, y aun peor lo lleva Nala.

Zazú: Lo entiendo, para una madre es mas difícil superar la perdida de un hijo.

Simba: Lo se, pero mañana es la presentación de Kiara, tengo que tratar de hacer algo para que mañana no este triste en la presentación.

Timón: Simba!

Simba: Eh?

Pumba: Simba ya estamos aquí.

Simba: Timón! Pumba! Habéis venido...gracias.

Timón: Dáselas al bueno de Zazú, el nos lo contó todo, no sabes cuanto lo sentimos...

Pumba: Aun no lo puedo creer, tan pequeño y que apenas a visto mundo, y se nos a ido...es lo mas trágico que me a tocado vivir en mi vida.

Simba: Os agradezco de que hayáis venido, pero...Timón, que pasó con tu chica, o es que al final no conseguístes una?

Timón: Lo hice, eramos novios...pero me estaba engañando a mi mismo, yo no soy de los que siguen el orden natural de las cosas...me di cuenta de que vosotros sois todo lo que necesito.

Pumba: Timón...

Timón: Lo siento Pumba, no me pude dar cuenta de que esa relación me estaba alejando de lo que realmente me importa, por eso decidí dejarlo.

Simba: Timón...no hay nada de malo en formar una familia, pero si es tu decisión, entonces la respeto.

Timón: Tranquilo, como ya os e dicho, soy feliz estando con ustedes dos.

Simba: Bueno, poneos cómodos, yo tengo que hablar con Nala, mañana presentaremos a nuestro bebé.

Timón: Es cierto, olvidé que Nala estaba embarazada la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Pumba: Genial, pues estaremos aquí por el.

Simba: Jeje, claro, ya nos vemos. _El? Pensarán que es niño, bueno, no les diré nada, haber si se dan cuenta de que es una niña._

Mientras tanto en las Tierras Oscuras...

Nuka: Kopa...todo esto es distinto sin el...

Lulu: Nuka?

Nuka: Ah! Hola Lulu.

Lulu: Ocurre algo?

Nuka: Es Kopa, echo de menos a ese tío, con el siempre solía reírme y pasármelo en grande, pero ahora que se a ido, prácticamente toda mi vida a cambiado, nunca imagine que su perdida iba a causar tantos problemas...Dijo cabizbajo.

Lulu: Te entiendo, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, el se a ido, aun así, siempre permanecerá en la memoria de todos los que le quisieron.

Nuka: Si, tienes razón...

Lula: Oye...hay algo que quería decirte...

Nuka: Eh? El que?

Lula: Nuka...tu...me gustas...Dijo sonrojada.

Nuka: Que!?

Lulu: Uff...lo que te acabo de decir tonto, que me gustas, hay algo con eso?

Nuka: No no es eso...es solo...que tu también me gustas...Dijo también sonrojado.

Lula: Ah...Nuka...

En ese momento, alguien observaba la escena desde lejos mientras lloraba.

Vitani:_ Hermano...ojala seas feliz con ella...mientras que yo...perdí la mitad de mi ser...ya nada volverá a ser igual para mi...oh Kopa..._

Dijo en su mente Vitani mientras lloraba, aun no lograba superar la perdida del príncipe.

Y volviendo al fondo del gran abismo...

Kopa: Bueno... ya estoy mucho mejor, que suerte que encontrara escarabajos, no estaban tan mal los crujientes.

El príncipe realizó varios ejercicios para recuperar el movimiento, después de un rato y de haber descansado lo suficiente, Kopa se puso en marcha.

Kopa: _El camino será largo, y peligroso...pero no me importa, seguiré adelante...a partir de hoy, viviré lejos de mi casa, y sin saber lo que me aguarda,_ abuelo...ojala que me guíes por la ruta correcta...Dijo Kopa en su mente.

Kopa: Hasta la vista...amigos míos...Dijo esto con una sonrisa triste.

Y así, alejándose por donde desciende el sol, empezó la gran aventura de Kopa, El príncipe de la roca del Clan, el elegido, donde le esperan grandes aventuras, batallas, amigos y demás misterios por resolver...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Mensaje del Autor:** Bueno, tengo de decir que me lo estoy pasando en grande con esta historia, si os soy sincero, soñaba con algo así desde que era niño y vi el rey león, y luego cuando vi la parte dos me quedé con muchas dudas, por ejemplo, de donde salieron los desterrados? Y porque el cachorro de Simba es una niña si en la primera parte era un niño? Pues eso, esta historia obviamente es ficticia, además que incluye algunas cosas de fantasía que no tiene mucho que ver con lo real en la vida de los leones, yo soy así, a veces hago cosas fuera...de lo normal...xD, creo que si lo hicieran en película, con un poco mas de adornos de seguro que quedaría bien, en mi opinión, se puede mejorar? De eso estoy seguro, Disculpen si a veces tengo faltas de ortografía, esto me pasa por usar mucho Whatsapp xD, en fin, espero que os haya gustado, y ojo, si quereis saber como continua, no os perdais la secuela, El Rey León - El Camino del Elegido!


End file.
